Separate but not forgotten
by Large H
Summary: A continuation of the story My Knight, My General, My King after prom where star has been cut off from earth and Marco is left to deal with his ptsd alone. If that wasn't enough, everyone in echo creek has forgotten Star and magic seems to have disappeared as well. This story will contain time travel, loss, war, emotional and physical trauma and Starco later on.
1. Chapter Prologue…

**Separate but not forgotten**

**Prologue… Thing, maybe, IDK. again**

**Welp here is the continuation of My Knight, My General, My King. You guys voted and decided you wanted the new plot so down the rabbit hole we go!**

**My Knight, My General, My King will be separate from this continuation so that People can read the two separately so to say, if they choose. I recommend reading the first one however. **

**I may try and change up my writing style for the first chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Story inspired by GolfAlphaMikes Starfall. Any ideas used during the making of this story that would be similar to the original is credited to GolfAlphaMike. And a big thanks to GolfAlphaMike for getting me into writing. His story is what inspired me in the first place.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3 **

**First Chapter will hopefully be out between 2-4 est.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Marco had seen Star. He had given up hope so long ago. Marco sat in his english 112 listening as the teacher drowned on and on about a random article. 'Why am I here.' Marco knew the answer. He went to college to get his mind off Star and begin his career as a police officer. It was the only thing he could see himself doing.

The army was his second choice only because of the ptsd he had experienced from the war. Marco sat in class looking out the window. The Professor caught sight of him and began to yell. "Mr. Diaz would you please explain the importance of this." The Professor pointed to the large pull down active board. Marco looked at the board. For some reason he wasn't feeling right, grief and heartache came over him. Marco stood up and walked out of class. The teacher all the while yelling at him.

Marco however, didn't care he had tears forming in eyes. 'Why did this have to happen.' Marco laid his back against a wall and stood wiping the tears from his eyes. Marco began to think back to what happened.

Marco had been in the living room waiting for Star to return from Mewni however, she never came back. Marcos parents didn't even remember her nor did his friends. Pictures of her had been wiped from the house even the laser puppies were gone. If that wasn't tragic enough Marco had lost his cheek Marks and couldn't cast any magic either. However for some reason Marcos sword stayed. It didn't disappear however, the magic was gone from it.

He carried the sword with him always never letting it leave his side. His parents had asked the school board to leave it with him mainly because they feared a panic attack would ensue if he didn't have it.

After 15 minutes Marco had stopped crying he wasn't sure why it even started but for some reason after that moment. He felt full of rage and determination. Marco walked out the front doors of the main building of the college and walked to the parking lot.

Marcos parents had bought him a 1941 Harley Knucklehead. The bike was red with white pin striping. Marco loved the bike and it was the only mode of transportation that didn't make him sick. This was mainly because of Nachos.

The bike even featured a tag with the number 667. He would never forget even if the world had. Marco jumped onto the bike and kicked the starter. The bike roared to life and he pulled out of the parking lot. Marco was done with college. He decided that it was time he start looking for answers.

Marco road for what seemed like hours, he had no plan in mind for where he was going. Marco wanted to get away from echo creek and everything that had happened their. He left without a word. Marco doubted that his parents would even care, they probably would say good riddance if he was honest.

Marco road interstate 5 all the way from California to Oregon. For some reason his heart told him to go their. He wasn't sure why but he had no reason not to. On the way to Oregon Marco contemplated his decision but their was no turning back.

Marco had traveled over 150 miles and was near the state line between Oregon and California. He decided to Stop at a local diner and get something to eat. Marco ordered a water and a hamburger and sat in a small both.

A burly Man walked into the diner and order a beer. The man walked over to Marco and sat down across from him. "What brings you here." Marco shrugged. "Don't know." The man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Marco sighed a little. "I honestly don't know. I dropped out of college today and I'm tired of living without the one person who understands me." Man once again raised an eyebrow. Marco continued to take. "I lost the person I loved two years ago and without her I see no reason to do anything so I'm trying to find away back to her." The man said nothing as he sipped his beer. The men sat in silence, when the guy finished his drink he stood up and walked out.

Marco walked across the street to a small motel and got a room for the night. It wasn't the ritz but it would work. Marco laid on his bed trying to fall asleep but he couldn't him mind kept going back to Star and everything that happened before… before he lost her.

**The Next Day.**

Marco awake after a horrible nights sleep. He couldn't sleep in fact he was wide awake for most of the night. He stood up from the bed and got dressed.

After a half an hour of getting ready Marco walked across the street back to the diner. The waitress asked him what he wanted to eat. Marco looked over the menu. "Sir there's also a special on pancakes." Marco had a tear fall from his eyes. "That would be great." He said in a hushed voice.

Marco watched as cars drove past the diner. He wished he had gone with her back to Mewni and that his life was with her. Marco began to cry. He wasn't sure why but he just did. It was the second time it had happened but something else equally surprising happened.

A flash of light appeared before him. A figure stepped out, The man looked like him albeit a bit older than him. "You!" He yelled, Marco grabbed his future self by the neck. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" His future self had a straight face. "I couldn't, Listen to me, Your journey has just begun and their will be more hardships along the way." Once again a flash light flushed through the dinner and It was back to normal.

The guest stared at Marco which made him extremely uncomfortable. Marco pulled out 30 dollars and left it on the table. He walked out of the dinner and jumped on his bike.

Once again Marco was going to who knows where, for who knows what reason. Marco finally crossed the state line and entered Oregon. Nothing seemed odd about the place and he wasn't sure why he had gone here.

He drove for a few more hours until the sun was beginning to set. He crossed into another county and a small beaten road sign lay ahead of him on the road. The sign had no words and look to be very old.

Marco continued to drive through the county and noticed something very weird, in the forest lay a statue of a pyramid with a top hat. 'Must be some local legend or modern art.' Marco thought to himself. Another sign was ahead of him. The sign read Gravity Fall 10 miles. Marco decided that was where he would stay for the night. However little did he know he would be staying for more than the night…

**Authors Notes**

**Here is the first Chapter, Well I guess Marcos a college drop out now. XD Hope you guys like it and I wonder why he keeps crying…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - not to different here, but it will be a lot different soon.**

**FREFERNA2008 - Time travel… Maybe a little.**

**Xzbro - hey words hurt you know. (What am I talking about I curse like a sailor) ;D**

**For anyone wondering. **

**No Marcos sword can't transform into dimensional scissors their stuck as a sword. (Yes the sword can also make portals just not now.)**

**Marcos bike is based off a really Harley and is probably my favorite model of the bike even though they spit oil like hell.**

**Most of what is mentioned about college is from personal experience and I figured Marco is a first year student. **

**Also as far as college goes. I haven't had any major problems with professors other than I think my art history teacher is a stoner. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marco pulled into a local diner once again to get something to eat. He hadn't stop all day and needed something to eat. The bar wasn't filled with many people. There was a lumber jack in the corner messing with a game and a guy sitting in a booth that had a blue hat with a pine tree in the middle of it. Marco order some fries and a drink and walked over to a booth.

The man in the blue hat was writing in a book. Marco decided that he might as well make small talk since he was here. "Hello, What are you writing." The young man, Marcos age looked up from the book. His eyes however, made him look 30. He had a small stammer in his voice but talked non the less. "Ooo… I'm an investigator into all things weird. Gravity Falls is the source of all the craziness and I've been trying to figure out why."

Marco was intrigued by the answer. "So what brings you here." The man asked, Marco pondered for a second. "Well I don't know. I somehow got the motivation to up and leave home and come here." The man looked at Marco confused.

"There is another reason but I think you would call me crazy." Dipper waved him down. "It takes a lot for me to do that." Marco smiled. "Well I guess I will start from the beginning." Marco drew a deep breath and began.

"My name is Marco Diaz. When I was 14 a magical princess from another dimension came to live with me and my Parents. She had Magical abilities and we became good friends. We fought Monsters and I helped to defeat a lizard Monster named Toffee. After we defeated Toffee, twice. Me and her stayed on Mewni. Then we fought her angry cousin and her sort of grandma. After that Mina a crazed warrior tried to wipe out all of the monster in her dimension but we defeated her as well. A few months after that Me and Her met our future selves. Later that day I told her I loved her and… and…"

Marco had tears rolling down his eyes. Dipper was amazed by his story, "And then she chose me to become her prince. The royals disrespected me and my knights nearly killed me. Then if that wasn't bad enough Void an emperor of a different dimension attack and killed both of us. Luckily me and her both had Magical abilities and we came back from the dead. We defeated Void and saved Mewni. However me and her came back to earth to have a little time to recover and she went back one day for a meeting." Dipper looked at Marco still star eyed.

"What happened. And you can use magic?" Marco shook his head. "Could use Magic. She never returned after that. Everything that was left of her was gone. My parents and friends don't even remember her. The only thing I have to even prove it was real is this." Marco pulled out his sword and showed it to Dipper. "What is it." Marco smiled at Dippers amusement. "This was a gift from Heckapoo, the forger of dimensional scissors. These possessed the power to open gateways between dimensions. However… The power is gone and They remain in their sword form."

Dipper shook his head. "Listen we just met but I think I can help you. Meet me at the Mystery shake on the outskirts of town tomorrow morning." Marco nodded at the man. "What is your name?" The man smiled. "Dipper. Dipper Pines." Marco shook his hand and began to walk out.

However, he walked into a Girl around the same age as him who wore a sweater with a shooting Star in the middle of it. "Sorry." Marco helped the girl to her feet. "No problem new guy." Marco smiled at the rambunctious girl.

Dipper slid out of the booth and walked towards the two. "Ooo… Yea. Marco this is Mable, she's my sister." Mable walked up to Dipper and stood next to him. "Nice to meet you." The two shook hands. "Marco here, has a pretty cool story and I think I can help him with a problem." Mable looked at Dipper a bit confused. "What do you mean problem?"

Marco interrupted the two. "Well If I told you. You probably wouldn't believe it." Mable shook her head. "We've heard crazy before your fine." Marco nodded and the three sat down. He began to tell his story once more.

After another 30 minutes of explaining himself he looked at the two. Mable finally spoke after sitting quiet for the majority of the story. "So what do you think happened." Marco shook his head. "I don't know but I would do anything to get back to her. She was my rock and My Fiancée. I don't care what it takes, I have to get back to her." Dipper nodded his head. "What if I told you we can create portals to another dimension." Marcos eyes widened.

"You can do that!" Dipper nodded his head. "The portal that did it has been destroyed but my great uncle is still alive and we should be able to make a portal." Marco pulled the two into a hug. "Sorry about the hug but it was something me and Star used to do. Thank you for giving me hope."

Marco stood from the booth once more and walked out of the diner. He hopped on his bike and road to the nearest motel.

That night Marco couldn't sleep, no matter what he tried he couldn't. All he could do was think about Star and her life. He began to cry like he had been for the last few days.

**Authors Notes**

**For anyone wondering why we don't see Star point of view it's because this is primarily focused on Marco and we will learn about Star later through Marco.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yes there are a couple differences but their will be one major one in the next chapter or so.**

**FREFERNA2008 - Cleaved without the twist sure… remind me what Hermione did on the deadly hallows part 2. Been a long time since I watched any of the movies.**

**Xzbro - glad you like the story so far. (Also I curse like a sailor so no problem just a joke.) NOT ON MY CHRISTIAN SERVER! I like memes deal with it...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marco awoke to an all too familiar sight. Marco lay alone in bed, he hated his life but today would hopeful change everything. Marco stood up and began to get dressed, he also shaved and took a shower. After 30 minutes of getting ready, he packed his bag and headed out the door, Marco walked to his bike and hopped on.

The bike as always roared to life and he began his journey to the Mystery Shake. 'What a weird name." Marco road for less than ten minutes and found signs leading him down a two-lane road.

Marco pulled up to a building that had a bunch of different signs and cars parked in front of it. 'What kind of place is this.' Marco walked inside with a large group of people. Apparently there was a tour of some sort. Marco went along on the tour. An old man with eye patch showed the guests around different kinds of knick knacks and fake tourist attraction type stuff.

There was a weird bigfoot like animal and a rabbit that had horns glued to its head. Marco could only laugh at the attractions. "What are you laughing at?" The older man asked. "Nothing, Theses are obviously fake. I have fought real monsters." The man laughed at him. "Yea and I'm the king of england." Marco rolled his eyes. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

The tour finally ended and the man led the tourist to a gift shop. He also held out a jar and of course the tourist just dumped money into the jar, "Hey kid you gonna pay for your tour or what." Marco rolled his eyes. "Why should I, all of it was fake. I came to see real proof." The man laughed. "You sound like my great grandnephew." Marco gave the man a confused look. "And who would that be?" The Man laughed. "Dipper."

Marco eyes widened. "Where is he?" As if on cue the man in question walked into the room. "Ooo… hey Marco." Mabel also walked in behind him. "Hey Marco, you ready to try that thing." Marco nodded to Mabel. Stan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean thing." Dipper coughed a little and then began. "Marco here says he knew a princess from another dimension and want to get back to her." Stan laughed. "And you believed him."

Marco decided to speak up. "Listen I know it's crazy but it's true." Another figure walked into the room. Stanford walked in. "Hey Dipper, I need you to help me with something." The group turned around to look at Ford. "I was hoping you could help me with something." Ford raised an eyebrow. "What would it be." Dipper motioned to Marco

Marco decided to speak. "Well I was hoping Dipper here could help me open a portal to a dimension all Mewni." Ford dropped his fresh cup of coffee he had walked in with. "Did… Did you say Mewni." Marco nodded. "That's… That's impossible, How do you know what that is?"

"Well a princess from another dimension came to live with me and my parents to learn magic in a safe environment. Twenty minutes of back story later. "And the portals closed cutting me off from her. My parents don't even remember her." Ford walked up to Marco. "I will help you, I have also been to Mewni I knew queen moon when she was very young and I helped to fight a war with her mother." Marco went wide eyed. "You… You helped in the war against Camar." Ford was now wide eyed. "Yes, how did you know."

"I… I fought Void the emperor of Camar days before I lost everything." Ford patted Marco on his shoulder. "Marco do you have anything that could contain magical properties." Marco nodded. "Yea, I have my sword." Marco walked out of the Mystery shake and grabbed his sheath. Stan meanwhile was evicting the guest so that all of them could talk in private.

Marco walked back in with the sword. "Marco where did you get this from?" Ford looked over the blade. "I got it from Hekapoo the forger of dimensional scissors after I completed a quest." Ford nodded and began to look at the writing. "What does it say." Marco smiled. "The blade has My name on it in low mewman and the rest reads - The rightful owner of the blade shall have the ability to bend fire and magic at will, so long as they shall live. Me and the princess were the only ones who could us it at my request."

"Marco I can tell you've been through a lot." Marco nodded. "Yes I've seen so much unnecessary death and I've lost the ones I love over and over." The group walked over to the corner of the room. Stan began to type on a vending machine. A door opened and the five walked down the stairs to a basement.

"What is this place." Marco asked as he looked around. "This is my lab." Marco continued to look around as Ford ran around the room grabbing supplies. "Dipper can you go grab that unicorn horn off my desk." Dipper ran over to Fords desk and found the horn in a drawer.

"Thank you dipper." Ford pulled out a mortar and pestle. He began to grind a mix of ingredients together and pulled out an old car battery with jumper cables attached. Ford smeared the ingredients on the blade and attached the two cables to the blade. "This should work. It burns the magic into the blade and more or less recharges it." Marco nodded and turned to dipper. "Here take these I won't need them where I'm going. Just promise to sell it back to me." Marco laid his keys into Dippers hands. "I promise." Stan walked over to Marco and tapped him on the shoulder. "Go get some supplies from the gift shop kid." Marco nodded and walked up the stairs. Marco grabbed a couple of supplies and grabbed a grappling hook out of an old box in a corner.

Marco walked over to an old pay phone that hung on the wall. 'I guess I should call my Parents.' Marco placed two quarters into the phone and It began too dial. "Hi Mom and Dad this is Marco I decided to drop out of college. I can't do this anymore. I have no clue when I will be back but I want you to know I had to do this." Marco hung up the phone.

Marco walked back down Stairs and the five talked about random things as the blade charged. After a few minutes Ford looked at the blade and they shined a heavy silver. "Marco the blade is ready." Marco walked over and picked up his sword. He could feel the magic flowing through them. "Thank you." Ford shook his head. "No problem, I am just repaying a favor." Marco nodded and pulled the blade downward. A portal formed and Marco had tears come from his eyes. "I'm coming Star." Marco turned to Dipper. "Marco I'm coming with you. This could be a chance to figure out all things weird in this town." Marco shook his head. "I don't know where these are going to take me. I could end up back in the never zone for all I know." Dipper nodded and stepped back. The portal began to fade.

Marco quickly stepped through to where no one knew.

Marco was gone and the four stood around looking at one another. "Ford why did you help him?" Dipper asked with a quizzingly look. "Well if I'm honest if things would have played out differently we could have been family. I was a very close friend of Comet and I owed her a favor so I figured I should make it even."

Dipper nodded and the four walked out of the basement to continue with their day.

**Authors notes**

**Well we meet the rest of the crew from Gravity Falls and Marco might just make it to Mewni! Wonder what Ford is talking about though. ;) And where will Marco go.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yea, hopefully ****you ****will be surprised**

**Starco4everr - should be, I'm trying**

**FREFERNA2008 - okay I haven't watched any of the movies in more than three years and I binge watched them during spring break so I remember very little other than main parts. Also Three people have mention Harry Potter in the last four days.**

**My knight, My General, My king reviews.**

**Guest - well that's sad… I don't plan on doing anything for prom. Probably will just me and my friends hanging out or we'll ditch the whole thing and go spar or something. (Last years prom sucked so no expectations of anything being good.) XD**

**Jj22jj2255 - Yea Starco will be back soon ish.**

**So where will Marco end up...**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marco stepped out into the one place he wished to never go back to. Marco slammed his fist into a tree. "Why!" Marco had tears swell in his eyes. "Why send me back here of all places." Marco continued to look around. "Great I don't even know where I am."

Marco looked around once more. "Well I'm back in dimension X-103." Marco began to walk through the inflicted forest. A place that he had spent all too much time in. He had been trapped in the forest for over a year when he was questing and he feared it would happen again.

Marco made camp for the night and many nights after that. It would take him over a year to get out. He was pissed that the portal had taken him to the never zone but he was glad that it was here rather than anywhere except for Mewni because this was hekapoos dimension.

After a year of fighting through the forest Marco reached the other side. The first thing he saw when he reached the other side was a small town. Marco walled into the town, hoping to find anyone with directions.

Marco walked through the town and found himself in the town square. In the middle of the town stood a tall stone structure. A statue of sorts and he laughed at it. "What are you laughing at?" An old man asked. Marco pointed to the statue. "Why is that." Marco smiled. "The resemblance is funny." The man lifted an eyebrow.

"Well the statue has a plate that reads. "The savior of our village. The red hood." The man was still confused. Marco pulled his hood from his back and presented it to the man." The man's eyes widened. "Yes I am the red hood and Yes I am technically thousands of years old by your dimensions standards. However, Do you know where Hekapoos forge is." The man pointed east and Marco began to walk in that direction.

However, Marco feared that he was being followed. He was right to assume because a figure lurked above. Marco reached for his sword and as he did so, the creator revealed itself. It was none other than the one thing he desired more than anything at that time. A large green dragon cycle stood before him. Marco smiled as he looked at her.

With a heavy sigh Marco whistled and moments later the dragon cycle came flying at him. "Good to see you to Nachos." Marco petted the dragon cycles head. "So where are we old friend." Nachos purred as he petted her head.

Marco hopped on to the dragon cycle and began to make a plan of what to do. "I guess we should find Hpoo." With those words Nachos took to the sky.

The two flew for what seemed like hours until they reached the demon forgers home. Marco walked up to the building and knocked on the door. Moments later the forger came to the door. Hekapoo had a tired face as she opened the door. Marco pulled her into a hug. "Ooo… thank God."

Heckapoo pushed away. "Cool it man. Wait Marco!" Hekapoo returned the hug. "Your… You're okay!" Marco nodded his head. "How are you here. We thought that… that you were gone forever." Marco had tears falling down his eyes. "I thought so two if I'm honest."

The two stepped into the forge and sat on Hekapoos couch. "So how did you manage to get here." Marco smiled. "Well someone on earth figured out how to make portals to other dimensions. By luck I found him and he helped to put the last remaining bit of magic back into the sword. Hekapoo, magic was wiped from earth completely. No one remembers Star." Hekapoo pulled Marco into a hug. "I know." Marco gave her a confused look.

"Someone has been messing with Magic and it's been on the fritz for a while." Marco nodded. "Does Star still have her magic." Hekapoo nodded. "Why do you ask." Marco sighed. "Because I don't. I can't cast anything and I can't use the sword." Hekapoo nodded.

"How is Star?" Hekapoo smiled. "She's been pretty good if I'm honest, she was devised and still is but her kingdom needs her. She had been so involved with it that she hasn't had time to grieve." Marco frowned. "At least she was okay." Hekapoo frowned. "What about you?"

Marco chuckled. "Between the loss of my Fiancé and my ptsd. I'm horrible but hopeful my life will be better soon." Hekapoo grabbed Marcos sword from the side of the couch and brought it over to her forge.

"I think I can fix this." Hekapoo dipped the sword into molten lava and let it sit for a few seconds. She pulled it out and it slowly cooled. "Here try it." Marco picked up the sword and swung it. He could feel the energy flowing through it.

"Thanks Hpoo." Hekapoo gave him a slap on the back of his forehead. "Don't mention it." Marco nodded and swung the sword once more. This time it created a portal. Marco stepped through to Mewni. Marco smiled as he looked around. He was home and hopeful, he would soon be with the one he loved.

**Authors Notes**

**Well here is another chapter. Marco didn't exactly end up where he wanted did he.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - off to Mewni no… and some answers would be nice.**

**Xzbro - no, not currently at least**

**velocius - Well I would call this more of a Star fall, svtfoe, My knight My General, My King fan service along with my personal head canon. (That Doctor is going to get what's coming to him.) Yea I stated My knight My General, My King that I don't know cannon from fanfic anymore. I hope my spelling has gotten better aka better at catching spell check. And yes I like to break people's hearts, it's fun. **

**Jj22jj2255 - we will see how this goes. I have a totally different story line planned for the rest of this. (No underworld or pirates)**

**One last note. Go watch the Steven universe Movie trailer. I loved it and yes I love all three of the major calart style shows.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marco was back in Mewni and he looked forward to the day he would finally get to see Star. However, the scissors didn't take him to the castle nor did it take him anywhere near the castle. Somehow Marco had ended up in the one place he feared, The Forest of Certain Death. Marco could only think of one thing. "Wonderful…" Marco decided not to waste time and get moving,

After facing down a weird dragon and a bear, his odds of getting out seemed pretty high. However, Marco worried about what he would face once he reached Star and how would she react when he appeared.

However, what he would find in the forest would scare him more than anything else. It was what had caused him to have panic attacks for months after and it caused him to wish he had died rather than have been forced to live with the past.

Marco walked out into a clearing in the woods. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he reached the top of the hill. On the other side of the valley sat a large encampment. Over a thousand men stood training along with generals and other high ranking officials.

Worry filled Marco as he watched, the men looked like the one thing he feared more than anything. Camaian soldiers. Marco thought that they had killed all of them but he was wrong. Void did say that he was cut off and that he had found a way to come to Mewni. It all became clear and Marco needed to stop it but how. He didn't have an army nor powers. It was just him and no one else.

Marco may have been a general and a knight and also a bad ass loner but he certainly couldn't take on an army. Marco decided there was only one thing to be done. He needed to find his way to Mewni and he need to stop Void or whoever was in charge.

Marco walked away from the camp and back through the woods. In the woods he would find yet another surprise. Marco stumbled through the woods trying to create a plan. Something that could stop the soldiers of Carmar without hurting any Mewmans.

Marco trudged through the woods but was stopped in his tracks when he was ambushed by 10 well armored figures. The figures held him at sword point. There was nothing he could do. "Who are you!." He yelled and the figures snickered. "We should be asking you that." Marco smiled this time. "Tell us who you are." Marco sighed. "I'm just someone who is lost and has no idea where I am." The figures raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are sure your were not the General of the Mewman army and the prince of Mewni." Marco face turned to a frown. "Key word, was…" Marco had tears coming from his eyes. A shorter figured patted him on the back. "Well it's good to have you back Sir." Marco looked up one of the figures had removed their helmets and the person underneath shocked Marco. "Higgs!" Marco rapped the knight into a bone crushing hug.

Higgs began to laugh. "You act like you've seen a ghost." Marco smiled. "Well I have and I thought you guys were Camarian soldiers." Higgs eyes went wide. "What!" Marco nodded. "Their back and I have a feeling they're not here to play nice either." Higgs nodded.

"Where have you been Marco?" Marco smile once again turned into a frown. "I was trapped on earth." Marco had a somber expression on his face. "Higgs I lost everything. First Star, then my parents and my friends, then Magic and even my mind to some extent." Higgs had a small frown on her face. "At least you're here now General." Marco nodded

"Well, we better get going." Marco shook his head. "NO! We need to stop the army and whatever they have planned." Higgs face turned into a larger frown. "What are we going to do. There's only ten of us and possibly a thousand of them!" Marco shook his head. "Doesn't Matter, we need to try or else Mewni will be destroyed." Higgs sighed. "You are the general but it's not worth risking our lives for it."

Marco contemplated for a second. "You can do whatever you want. It was my job to protect Star and I will continue to do so. Now you will refer to me as general Sol." Higgs frown faded as she looked at Marco. "Either way I'm a dead man walking aren't I." Marco nodded his head. "You'll either be blamed for letting the princesses best friend die or you go out in a blaze of glory. It's your choice." Higgs growled a little before walking off with Marco.

They were going to have to out strategies the soldiers and especially since Marco had no powers and hadn't fought in two years. The group decided to make camp for the night and began to strategies their attack. Most of them had decided that it would be best to train. However, no amount of training would prepare them for the hell hole they were about to face.

Marco didn't care at this point. He wanted to make sure Void was dead and that if not, his head would be on a silver platter. Marco began to think of a possible way to beat Void and their was only one way. He didn't like it but it was the only way.

**Authors Notes**

**Well this is going to be difficult. 1,000 against ten, definitely seems fair and not impossible.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - No sorry, I was going to have Star in this chapter and it was going to be written completely different but me and FREFERNA2008 decided it was best to tourture you guys. ;D**

**Xzbro - Nope, I'll post what was written on the original chapter in the head cannon dump. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marco Higgs and the rest of the knights awoke early in the morning. Marco didn't have any armor and would be flying blind when it came to combat. "It's time we settle this once and for all." Higgs nodded and the group began to make their way to the camp.

At the Camarian camp, soldiers had yet to awake from their slumber and even the few who were awake had been eating breakfast. No one was on guard and Marco fully planned to use that against them.

Marco Higgs and the rest of the knights sat at the top of a large hill overlooking the camp. Higgs and him had decided that it would be best to use a sneak attack rather than guns blazing. Marco and Higgs would go to the large tent in the center of the camp while the other would begin to slowly take out the rest.

The group slowly made their way to the center tent. The group split leaving only Marco and Higgs to fight off who ever lay behind the tent wall. Marco slowly undid the vale on the tent to reveal what he had feared more than anything. The Emperor lay asleep in his bed. He was still missing his arm. Marco smiled at his poor state and decided that he would just slit the throat of the emperor. however, once the two had entered the tent the emperor's eyes were thrown open. "You thought I didn't hear you?"

Marco grinned. 'Of course I did." Marco charged the emperor and landed a quick blow to his one arm. "Ooo… your going to pay for that you peasant." Marco didn't flinch. The Emperor charged energy in his palm. "How did you even get back here." Marco smiled. "An old friend of the kingdom." The emperor grinned at he fired his energy blast. "No matter, you are powerless to stop me. I will kill you and then that princess as well." Marco still had a grin on his face. "What are you smiling at." The emperor had grabbed his claymore off the desk and landed a slash on Marcos right eye. The eye was okay but it would leave a scar.

"Now Higgs!" Higgs jumped from behind the emperor and grabbed him by the throat. "That it. TOTAL DESTRUCTION BLAST." Marco and Higgs where thrown across the room. Each yelling in pain. "Guards!" The emperor yelled but no one came. Marco smiled. "Looks like they can't hear you." Void had an angered face come over him. The emperor charged the two and grabbed Higgs by the neck. "Ooo… how should you die Knight!" Marco quickly jumped at Void sending him flying through the tent walls and into the muddy street. "You do not hurt my knights!" Marco began to slash at the emperor. He drew blood however, the blood wasn't red it was black as coal. The emperor began to laugh. "Can't you see boy. I'm unkillable. I am one with magic and I've cut you off from everything."

Marco dropped his sword and began to punch Void drawing more blood. Eventually Void threw him off and sent him flying to the muddy ground. "You can't beat me especially now that your a powerless shell of a man. Your own family forgot her and you still think she cares about you."

That was it Marco had finally let his rage get to him. It was the one thing he had learned to control but now was the time for that control to loosen. "How DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER!" Marco body grew searing hot and his eyes grew red as blood. Marcos body once again formed armor and he stood over ten feet tall. "**NOW IT'S YOUR TURN.**"

Marco grabbed Void by the throat and held him in the air. "**ALL OF YOU COME OUT NOW! WATCH AS YOUR LEADER IS KILLED BEFORE YOU.**" Marco still held Void in his hand. "HOLD OUT YOUR HAND." Voids face turned to one of confusion. "DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!" Marco was done with games. Void didn't hold out his hand, he refused to back down. "**WELL THEN I'LL MAKE YOU.**" Marco threw Void into the mud and held his arm behind his back. "**NOW SAY IT.**"

"SAY WHAT." Marco didn't respond he just twisted Voids arm harder. His men watched as Marco continued to twist the arm. "**FINE, I WILL DO IT.**" Marco ran threw his mind trying to remember the words until it hit him. "**Break the bond, Tear the fabric, Cleave the stone, Stop the magic.**" Voids eyes grew wide. "What the hell did you do!" Marco smiled as his voice returned to normal. "It's not over." Marco smiled as dark light exploded from Void.

Marco quickly grabbed Higgs and the other knights forming a shield around them. The explosion threw them back but that was better than the fate of the Carmarian soldiers.

The encampment had been wiped off the map nothing but a crater was left. Everybody was gone and now hopefully the Emperor was gone with it. Higgs and the knights looked around. Sweat and Blood dripped from the knights but they were alive. "General Sol, how were you able to..." Marco turned from the damaged ground to Higgs. "I don't know but at least I was able to do it."

Marco pulled his sword out of the mud. Somehow it had survived to his surprise. He knew it was strong but didn't think it could survive a blast of that magnitude. Marco and the knights walked out of the crater and back to the hill they had called camp.

Marco began to bandage the wounded warriors and make sure they were okay. Higgs looked up as he bandaged her arm. "Sir you need to deal with your own wounds." Marco smiled. "I'll be fine. I've done a lot worse." Higgs smiled and began to pull supplies from her bag. "You may have but you will be king and I can't take a chance of having that death on my hands."

Marco nodded but pushed her away when she tried to bandage him. "No, tend to them I have to go." Higgs nodded and began working on the knights. Marco packed up the few supplies he had and began making his way north towards the castle. Marco had one more job to do and he had full intent on seeing Star again.

**Authors Notes**

**If anyone is wondering, as far i'm concerned yes you can cleave the magic from someone. Originally Marco wasn't going to use his powers but I figured it's Void so might as well. Is this what you wanted Star's Keyblade4114 an actual struggle. And again Void is in a weakened state he is missing an ARM!**

**Xzbro - THE ONLY WAYYYYY!**

**So the next chapter of separate and shining armor are going to be really big so yea!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marco trudged through the Forest of certain dead. The more he thought about the forest more he thought that the name was wrong. He laughed. 'Should really be a high probability of death.' After hours of walking Marco made his way out of the Forest and in the distance the castle stood tall above the lands of Mewni. Marco smiled as he looked on.

After a few minutes of staring Marco decided it was time to make his way to the front walls. Marco walked into the southern entrance. He was glad to be back more so than ever before. Marco walked through the streets beaten and battle worn but he was alive.

Most of the peasants had stopped what they were doing to look at him. He hoped no one would recognize him but of course they must have. He began to hear whispers behind him. "Is that the prince?" "Has Sir Marco returned." Marco felt bad because he felt that it was his fault that Star didn't have him by her side.

Marco made it through the streets of mewni. His armor was blood covered and scuffed but he hoped it was enough for Star. Marco walked up to the gate of the castle. The door was shut as the knights above looked down at him. "May I have access to the castle?" The knight looked down from his tower. "Who might you be?" Marco was surprised by the question. "General Sol." Marco responded. The knight laughed. "He's presumed dead and long gone." Marco sighed and looked up at the knight. "Do I look dead to you?" The knight walked down from the tower and exited through a small door on the side.

He looked over Marco and raised an eyebrow. "What is you real name?" Marco sighed once more. "Sir Marco of Earth but to you squire it is General Sol." Marco smiled as the squire once again looked over him. "Prove it." Marco signed yet again.

He let the energy flow through him and a small red flame shone in his hand. The knight looked at Marco and then at the hand. "Yes right this way General Sol." The doors opened and Marco walked through the courtyard of the castle. It was beautiful will all sorts of flowers and trees. Marco walked up the stairs of the castle and was met by Manfred.

"Hello Manfred." The servant looked away from his list and up at the bloody knight in front of him. "Who are you and whose blood is that?" Marco once again sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Manfred, Who do I look like." The servant looked him over again and again. "It can't be, you're… you're supposed to be dead or gone for good." Marco smiled as he looked at the servants worried face. "Wheres Star Manfred?" Marnfred thought for a second before pointing through the door. "The throne room, Hurry." Marco nodded and walked into the castle

Marco ran as fast as he could. Servants stopped what they were doing to look at the bloodied knight running down the halls. After what felt like hours, Marco had made it to the oak doors of the throne room. Their 2 guards sat holding the door shut from any would be intruder.

Marco walked up to the knights as they looked at him. "Can we help you knight?" They had a hint of anger in their voice. Marco had about had it with the disrespect but decided to go with it. "Open the doors knights." They didn't move and weren't going to. "Why should we. the meeting is only for royals." Marco eyes began to glow red. "Because I am YOUR GENERAL." The knights rolled their eyes. "What you trying to claim that your Prince Marco?" Marco smacked his head with his hand. Once again his hand glowed red and the knights went wide eyed. "Right this way Sir!"

The doors of the throne room opened. Star and Dave where in a heated argument. "Princess you need to consider Marriage. Prince Marco is not coming back and the kingdom is worried that a threat could cause the destruction of Mewni. Prince Tom is your best option." Star had red in her eyes. "I will not marry. If I can't have Marco then there will be no heir to the throne!" Prince Tom stood. "Star this is for your kingdom not you." Star eyes began to fill with tears. "Princess you've had two years to grieve. You need to start thinking about your kingdom."

Marco felt his body once more fill with heat and energy, he was tired of people undermining him. His hands grew red and he was ready to kill Dave. Marco slowly walked up the aisle. He smiled as he looked at Star but everyone in the room continued to look at the two bickering back and forth.

"I will not consider Prince Tom for any reason. If I must marry to maintain my status I will abdicate the throne. I only love one man and that is finale!" Dave was beginning to get angry as Star stared at him. "He's not coming back and you could have done so much better than him." That was it Star was ready to kill Dave for denouncing her MARCO!

Marco smiled as he looked at Dave. He released the energy that was in his palm sending Dave flying against the wall. The crowd gasped as they looked at the man before them. Marco was covered in blood, much of it his own. It was quite a change from what he wore during the war, (what am I talking about) Hell it was the exact same thing he wore during the war. Marco was always covered in blood but he figured Star would be more than happy to see him.

Star was the last to look away from Dave she was so caught up in the fighting that she didn't notice Marco. "What are you looking at?" Star turned her head to see something she never thought she would see again. Stars eyes filled with tears. "Your…. Your here!" Star ran down the stairs of the throne. Marco smiled at the princess. "Yes I am." Star finally reached Marco after what felt like years.

Marco pulled her into a hug. He began to kiss her repeatedly, he didn't care about the crowded, only the person in his arms. Star finally pulled away after what felt like seconds even though it was more like minutes. "How?" Marco smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Star didn't leave his arms and she didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. "So is this the right time to ask about the whole Fiancé thing." Star pulled Marco into another passionate kiss. "Is that good enough." Marco shook his head. "I'll need more than that. A lot more, it has been years..." Both began to laugh. Marco began to tear up.

"Marco what's wrong?" Marco laughed hysterically. "A lot, between no one remembering you, me going to the funny farm, finding the only people who could understand me, crawling my way back to you, having to deal with my ptsd without you, killing Void and his army yet again, and most importantly the fact that I forgot what you look like. There is a lot wrong with me." Star began to tear up as well.. "Is that all?"

Once the two where done laughing they turned to the royals. "If you want me to marry than here is your chance." Star gestured to Marco. The royals nodded their head. "We'll take it!"

**Authors notes**

**Yea I liked this chapter to much to scrap it. Deal with it, made some changes and added a lot to it so it's different. okay? Also I was stretched for time cough cough (Shining armor took two hours to write.) Not pushing myself just wanted to make it all one chapter. What's next for this series well I've got plans for a new villain, earth, and of course Amber…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Well apparently it's possible 300 Soman soldiers took on 100k Greek soldiers (Many not be the Romans and the Greeks idk) so it's not impossible. Well In hope that fight was good enough. :) Also I'm just poking fun at you. ;D**

**Xzbro - that would be a very… very long montage. 18 years of footage.**

**Starco4everr -thanks!**

**Guest1 - No… No she did not. I can say that here and now. Star would have burnt Tom to a crisp if he tried.**

**Guest2 - Awww… Thank you, I try.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"NO,,, NO NO!" Dave slammed his fist down on the table. "Where the hell did you come from!" Marco smiled back at the king of the underworld. "Well do you want the short answer or the long one." Marco said this with a large grin planted on his face.

Dave's eyes turned red once more. "You think you can just come back here and take the princesses hand like you never left?" Star smiled at Dave before pulling Marco back into another kiss. She answered for him. "Yes, Yes he can." Star stuck her tongue out as she pulled Marco out of the throne room.

The two where once again after two years alone in their living room. Star and Marco both lay on their couch. "So what happened Marco?" He sighed, Marco wasn't ready to answer that question but figured she deserved to know. "Well… I will start from the beginning. God, Star I was so worried when you didn't come home after that meeting. That wasn't even the worst part. Star my parents and everyone in echo creek forgot who you were. I was sent to a mental facility." Star only hugged Marco tighter. "I'm here now, let it out." Marco smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Life was… okay until about… I don't know how long has it been since we were separated?"

Star eye widened. "You don't remember it was like two years." Marco sighed. "I was probably trapped in the nether zone for a year. But first. One day I felt this emotion come over me, like sadness and despair all at once. However, after that I felt courage and anger." Star smiled as she listened. "Yeah, I think that might have been the day I gave up on ever seeing you again." She had a small frown come over her face. "It wasn't your fault Star. I dropped out of college after that incident. I traveled to a small town in Oregon on a whim. Their I met the only people who could ever understand me. They were able to recharge my blade, the only think I had left of you."

Marco pulled the blade from his sheath and showed it to Star. "I ended up cutting a portal to the nether zone. It took me a year to get out of the inflicted forest. I ended up tracking down Hekapoo. She recharged the blade and I ended up in the forest of certain death." Star looked Marco over and tears came to her eyes. "Is that why your injured." Marco shook his head. "No, this was because of Void, he somehow came back."

Star eyes filled with anger. "Where is HE!" Marco pulled her closer to him. "Gone… Me and a group of knights killed him and his men, hopefully once and for all. I cleaved the magic from him Star." Her eyes went wide eyes. "What… How." Marco smiled. "Well… long story but, most importantly he's gone and I somehow have my powers back." Marco smiled at Star and kissed her forehead. "However, the most important thing to me is you." Star smiled and the two lay in silence, enjoying the others company.

**Authors Notes**

**Just a very short chapter taken a bit of a break. Should be a forgotten chapter tomorrow and a shining armor one hopefully.**

**Xzbro - nah man, some ac dc or something. (Might be my love of robert downey jr IDK)**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yea sure shoot your shot.**

**Starco4everr - Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A cloaked figure walked through the halls of the Underworld Castle. The figures face could not be seen nor could it be heard. The figure walked swiftly through the castle as it made its way through. It stopped at the throne room. The figure walked in side and bowed its head before the king and queen.

"Hello King Lucitor and Queen Lucitor." Dave smiled as he looked at the figure. "Hello… Elesis." The figure was a female with long red hair and red eyes. her outfit was a black shirt with a zipper on the front which was open to show a bit of her cleavage, black pants with the right pant leg missing, revealing an ancient writing on her leg.(Low Mewman) she wore black boots with golden buckles, a red belt around her waist with a buckle that has a picture of a flame on it and a velvet red coat with the ends looking as if they were once on fire.

"Good to see my top enforcer has made it." The girl smiled at the king. "What do you need me to do my king." Daves sly smile told all. "I need you to remove the peasant boy that has claimed princess Butterflies hand in marriage." The girl smiled and nodded before exiting the throne room.

It was time for the butterflies to be brought to their knees. Elesis knew exactly how to do it as well. The girl made her way out of the castle and down the streets of the underworld. It was waste filled and dirty as could be. However, all of the underworld was in taters since the war. Most of the men had died during the battle with Carmar.

The Underworld suffered the most out of anyone in the war and Elesis had lost her brother during the war. All she ever thought about now was revenge against the butterflies for inciting the death of her brother.

Once the girl had finally reached her home. A small hovel in the downtown area of the underworlds capital city. It was considered to be the worst in the city but for her it didn't matter.

Elesis walked to a small wardrobe on the side of her one bedroom apartment. There lay a Claymore and other weapons. Her plan was simply, assassinate the future king before he ever had a chance to fight back. The Claymore had a deep red hilt however, the blade was old and faded.

**Meanwhile**

Dave was in his own private study looking over various books. However, there was no information on the subject of prince runs away and comes back years later. And even more importantly there seemed to be no way of removing him.

The princess had chosen someone who couldn't be removed. The peasant while being a peasant had a high statue. He was the captain of the royal guard and the general of the Mewman army. He even held high power in the Magical High Commission. Dave saw only one way of removing the boy and that was Elesis.

**Meanwhile again…**

Marco and Star both lay in their bed. Both were extremely tired from the day before. The two lay in each others arms as close as possible not wanting the other to leave.

The first to stir was Marco his eyes slowly opened to something he missed more than anything else. Star slept peacefully in his arms like she was the most precious thing on Mewni. And to him she was, as of course.

A few moments later Star slowly awake to see Marco looking at her. She smiled at him, happy to be able to feel him wrapped around her. "Good morning my General." Marco smiled at her. "Good Morning Princess." The two laughed and stayed in each others armys for another few minutes before an unsuspecting servant walked in.

"Manfred!" Star yelled. "Get out!" Star threw a pillow at the servant as he ran out the room. Neither of the two wanted to be disturbed for good reason. After another couple of minutes the two rose from their bed and got dressed. Marco decided to go check on Higgs and the rest of the knights and Star followed behind him. She figured her mom and dad could handle the days mundane task.

Star wore a beautiful dress that was blue in color and was similar to her monster bash dress that she wore so many moons ago. Marco wore his red armor plated jacket and his black pants. Along with his boots, he also had his sword sheathed on his back. Star wore her hair down and Marcos hair was still a bit messy.

The two looked forward to the day ahead but were unsuspecting to the dangers and trails that lay ahead of them.

**Authors Notes.**

**Thanks to Star's Keyblade4114 for suggested villain.**

**Well here is another chapter. If you haven't noticed I decided to finish shining armor, if you don't know who the winner at the end is your dense, sorry. I've go another 5 or 6 chapters planned for this if not more and a new passion project that hopefully will be a bit different however it isn't svtfoe.**

**Xzbro - oof…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - thanks for the new villain. I changed a few things, hope that's okay.**

**Starco4everr - thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was night time in Mewni and all was quiet. No one was awake, not even the princess and her knight. However, a figure lurked in the shadows of the castle looking up to a window on a far tower. The figure wore a red velvet jacket and had what looked to be rock climbing boots.

The figure began to climb the tower and easily scaled the side. It stepped out onto the balcony of tower. Slowly making its way over to the bed that lay in the center of the room. However, what it was looking for didn't lay in the bed. Only the body of a blonde haired girl appeared in the bed.

'Fuck!' The figure though to itself. The figure was mental cursing to itself. But was stopped mid thought by a lough "Wack!" The figure fell to the ground passed out cold on the floor. Marco had heard the scrapping that had come from the boots.

Marco smiled at the figure that lay on the ground. He needed answers but that would have to wait. Marco called for his two most trusted guards to come and take the girl to the dungeons. Marco smiled as Star never once stirred throughout the entire ordeal. 'She's a heavy sleeper.' he thought as he walked back over to their bed and laid down for the night.

**The Next Day…**

Marco walked down to the dungeons of the castle. The castle had 4 in total and Marco made sure she had gotten the worst dungeon and cell. She sat in the corner of the room as he walked in. Marcos hand lit with fire as he looked at the figure. "Who are you?" He asked trying to figure out what she was doing. The figure laughed and brushed him off. "That not important peasant." The figure had a toothed grin appeared on her face. "What's important is that your here alone."

Marco eyes went wide. "What do you mean." The figures smile became even larger. "I was sent here to kill you and now you've fallen into my trap." The figure lunged at Marco holding him against the wall. Marco couldn't breath but what was about to happen would be a lot worse. The figure pulled a small push dagger from the inside of her waist band. The assailant began stabbing Marco.

The dagger didn't cut deep but hurt like hell. Each puncture felt worse than the last. The blade must have been coated in some form of poison. Marco couldn't access any power. He was on his own, the guard must have gone on break or figured he could handle it. The figure continued to stab and drive the dagger as deep as possible. "That's it!" Marco with all his strength threw the girl off him.

Marco quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind him. He couldn't heal himself and he wasn't strong enough to make it out of the dungeon. He would have to hope and pray that a guard would come back soon.

Marco sat their blood pooling around him for what felt like hours. Finally after 30 minutes a guard made his round. Marco called out as he neared and the face of the guard grew wide. "What happened General Sol." Marco was to weak to answer and the guard just looked at the prisoner on the inside of the cell. Tears fell from the Knight's eyes. "I won't let you die not on my watch."

The guard quickly made sure the cell was locked and picked Marco up. He was definitely a heavy man but no problem for a Mewman. The guard ran quickly through the halls of the castle and ran into the medical wing of the castle. Every nurse and doctor stopped in their tracks as they watched the General be brought in for immediate medical attention.

Marco by this point would be lucky to be alive by the end. He was hardly cling to life. There was no telling if he died that he would come back. He was once again cut off from all magic. The boys cheek marks became very dime even.

Marco had several nurse around him using old healing magic to help him. Within the first few minutes, three figures came running into the room. River, Moon and Star all ran as fast as they could. Moon spoke to a doctor. "Is he going to be okay." The doctor couldn't tell her because no one knew. River walked up to the knight who sat in a small chair looking over Marco. "What happened to him." The knight could barely speak. "I… I don't know. I found him like that."

River nodded his head as he looked at the knight. "Go get some rest." The knight shook his head. "Sorry my king but he is my General, I will stay here." River smiled and nodded once more. "That was an order but I will allow it."

Star laid next to Marco with tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe it, he could die right after she had just gotten him back. Star hated the idea and wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Star smiled at the knight who had saved her Marco. "Thank you." The knight smiled at her and nodded back.

The next few days would be hard for Star and no doubt very tough for Marco. He had nearly died again.

**Authors notes.**

**So is this like the fifth time I've done this or something…**

**velocius - a blast for you guys maybe. Surprised yesterdays got released. XD I had come back from work and right after dinner I was back out for another 3 hours didn't get home until 9 at night. XD**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Hope this is okay. I want Dave to be the major villain to pay homage to the original Starfall.**

**Starco4everr - Thanks!**

**Welp I would be lying if I said I had finished that passion project. Got caught up in a youtube channel yesterday and binge watched most of the show. Go check out Vinwiki, it's a car show type thing but not really, Robert Pitts is one hell of a comedian...**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Star and the knight that brought Marco into the hospital stayed in the room for hours. Neither had anything they could say to the other and just hoped that he would be okay. Star sighed as she laid on his chest. Star listened to his heartbeat and she was grateful he was alive.

Marcos cheeks began to glow a dime red. However, the light was enough to eliminate the room. "Marco?" Star asked quietly. The man slowly stirred from his bed. "What happened." Marco looked at Star and then back to the knight. "Where is she?" Marco eyes had turned red with anger. "She's still in the dungeon." Marco felt the pain course through him.

"She did a number on me." Marco rubbed his abadamin slowly. Star nodded to Marco, worried for his safety. "What are you doing Marco?" Marco slowly stood from the bed and snapped his fingers. His blood covered jacket and pants were replaced by a shiny set of armor.

"Going to get some answers." Star jumped up and grabbed Marcos arm. "NO!" Marco shook her off. "Yes I am." With that Marco walked out of the room and down the hall of the hospital. His stab wounds hurt like hell but he needed answers.

After an agonizing 15 minutes Marco made his way to the dungeon. Marco opened the door to the cell and looked the woman in the eyes. "Where were we." Marco snapped his fingers and a chain wrapped around the woman's neck. "Ooo… Yea, I wanted answers." The assailant had a mortified look on her face.

"What thought I was going to die?" She didn't respond and the chain got tighter around her neck. "These are dragon scale truth chains. They force you to tell the truth." The woman's eyes widened in fear.

"Now… Who sent you to kill me?" Once again she didn't answer and the chain tightened again. "Why did you do this." The girl gasped for breath. "To avenge my brother." Marco smiled. "Why?"

"Because he died under your watch. And you should have died with him!" Marco had a small tear run down his face. "I'm… I'm sorry that happened and I've risked more than you could ever imagine." Marco had a hint of anger in his voice.

"Who are you?" The girl once again gasped for air "Elesis." Marco nodded and released a bit of tension on the chain. "Who sent you?"

"King lucitor." Marco eyes went wide. "I should have known that jackass would have done something like this." Marco released the chain from her neck and shut the door behind him as he left locking it shut. "You won't face the death penalty but you will serve life."

With that Marco walked back into the castle and through the grand halls. Once Marco made it to his office he began to pull Maps from the walls and look over different strategies. He was back into the swing of things even if he wasn't used to it.

Marco worked for hours on his project until a knock on the door disturbed him. "Who is it?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Marco it's me." Marco nodded and pulled the door open with his magic. "What do you need Tom."

The demon smiled at him. "Well Star was worried about you and I figured I could help, sine I'm your bro and all." Marco smiled at Tom and pulled him over to his desk. "I need you to keep this a secret and you can't tell anyone."

Tom nodded and began to look over the map. "Marco! You're… You're planing on taking over the underworld. What the HELL!" Tom eyes began to glow a slight red. "Tom your dad sent someone to kill me!" The demons eyes instantly went back to normal. "That bastard!" Marco nodded in agreement.

"What can I do. I've always hated him and his bs." Marco sighed as the two looked over plans. "Well I was think about confronting him." Tom shook his head. "You remember the last time you two had an argument." Marco shivered at the thought. "I won't let that happen."

The two continued to plan a scheme and decided on one that could work but would require a lot of effort. However, the plan would minimize death and protect the ones they both trusted and loved.

The next few days would be hard for Marco, and Tom would have to come to terms with his father's betrayal of the Butterfly kingdom.

**Authors notes**

**Another chapter finished. Welp still haven't finished the first chapter of passion project so that will be out soon. The prologue is finished. (Me just explaining a few things) Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and what is to come. I've got something I want to write for tomorrow so probably no update on separate tomorrow but the passion project and the small one shot should be published.**

**Starco4everr - No… Marco isn't dead yet…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yea I wanted something different than the original but I also want to pay respect to the original.**

**Xzbro - Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Days had passed since Elesis was imprisoned in the dungeons of the Butterfly kingdom. However, she didn't feel like a prisoner. The guards were never around and no one watched over her, even after an attempt on the prince's life. It made her laugh a little.

Elesis had a plan however. She was going to get out of this hell hole and back to the Underworld. She figured the prince would be planning an attack and that the king needed to be informed.

Elesis began to laugh once again to herself. 'That prince and the king will never know what hit them.' There was a lot more than just intelligent. She had her own plans for the kingdoms of Mewni.

Hours passed until the lights of hall went out. Elesis began to put her plan into action. For the past few days she had been digging away at the mortar of the wall. Tonight was the night it all came falling down.

After a few scrapes with a small shovel she had fashioned together. The wall came falling down. A small gap in the bricks was visible. Elesis quickly covered her tracks by covering the hole with the ruble after she had crawled through.

The small tunnel led her down a path that eventually led to the outside of the castle. Elesis was free and she knew where to go next. She made her way into a small Market . Nothing out of the ordinary for the average citizen however, she knew a guy who knew a guy. Elesis walked up to a small street vendor and taped two fingers in quick succession. The vendor nodded and pulled a small case from under the wooden table his items sat on.

He opened the case to reveal a pair of dimensional scissors. To be exact, Forged dimensional scissor, these were a common occurrence on the purple market. Elesis pulled a small gold necklace from around her neck and placed it in the hands of vender. He nodded and looked the other direction as the two exchanged hands.

Elesis quickly cut a portal into the sky and jumped through. She was in a never ending plain of red and orange. However, she knew exactly where she was. 'Time for my revenge!' She yelled to herself internally.

Elesis began to walk and after a while she reached the peak of the plain. A small hill just taller than eye level. After the tall hill a large encampment sat. Elesis quickly walked down the embankment and into the large camp.

Most of the men saluted her as she walked past. Elesis quickly walked into a large tent like structure and pulled out Maps of Mewni. Each showed a different kingdom. One was of the underworld and the other the butterfly kingdom. "This is for my brother and all of those you terrorized over the years." After a few minutes Elesis had finished a few plans and began to walk out of the tent.

She once again pulled her scissors out and cut a portal. This time she landed in front of the large obsidian doors of the Underworld Throne room. Elesis walked in as a servant announced her presence.

Dave was very surprised to see her. "Your back?" He had a baffled expression on his face. 'Yes my king." Dave's face shifted back to an angered scowled. "What took you so long." Elesis rolled her eyes. "I was captured my king. The prince had expected me and he threw me in the dungeon. Their I was able to trick him and I ended up stabbing him multiple times. Sir that peasant doesn't die. No matter what anyone does he manages to survive." Dave rolled his eyes. "Not when I'm finished with him." Dave stopped for a second and look Elesis in the eyes.

"You told them didn't you." Elesis didn't answer at first but she could see the kings anger. "Yes sir, they put truth chains around my neck. I couldn't lie…" Dave cut her off as she was explaining herself. "Nonsense, you should have sacrificed yourself for the good of the kingdom."

Elesis had her own fire building in her eyes. "Isn't that what all of the royals say. Our lives as peasant are worth less than yours. You are just as bad as that peasant." Elesis quickly pulled her scissors and cut a portal. Dave lunged from his chair as she did this. "NOT SO FAST!" However, he was too late she was through the portal and gone.

Dave couldn't contact Hekapoo because of her relation to Marco. There was nothing he could do and nothing he was going to do besides prepare for the oncoming conflict.

**Authors Notes.**

**Here is another chapter! Just some normal plot type stuff nothing special yet. Hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to leave a review.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Is this what you wanted! Close enough?**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day had finally come. It was time for Marco to confront Dave. A week had passed since Elesis had attacked him and he was finally fully recovered. Marco had asked Tom to be on standby but not to engage unless specifically told to.

Marco sat in his room going over his plans once more. After finally reviewing his plans one last time he pulled out his scissors and cut a portal. Marco wore his usual armor jacket, armored pants, boots and of course he carried his sword. Marco step through the portal and out into the throne room of the Underworld.

Dave sat in his chair far above the floor looking over the room. He was surprised by Marcos presence for only a second. Dave regained his composer and a small villainess smile formed on his face.

"What do you want?" Dave growled in an annoyed tone. "What do you think…" Dave rolled his eyes. "You want to experience your worst nightmare again?" Marco let out a small huff. "Never again… I've gone through too much to do that again."

"No, I'm afraid you haven't. If you had, you would be dead." Marco was getting tired of Dave's bullshit. "How do you want to settle this Dave?" Dave growled once again at the peasant before him. "It is king to you and how about something simple like you." Marcos eyes began to turn red as he looked at the king. "Don't get all moody with me prince!" Marco shot a small ball of energy inches from Dave's face.

"How do you want to settle this. Answer THE QUESTION!" Dave was ready to fire back but decided against it. "Well since you want to see the world burn. How about a dull." Marco smiled at the idea. "Really is that all." Dave smiled at the peasant. "Yup."

"Where will this be held?" Dave smiled at the question once again, Marco had fallen into place. "The arena in the Underworld." Marco rolled his eyes, he knew something was up. "Anything I needed to know about." Dave shook his head.

Tom walked into the room and looked at his father a large scowl coming across his face. "What have you done father?" Dave smiled once again. "Nothing Thomas." Tom knew something was very much up and need answers. Marco pulled his sword from his sheath and cut a hole.

Marco was gone leaving only Tom and Dave in the throne room. "What did you do?" Dave had is sly smile once again. "I have given you a chance." Tom eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" Dave sighed at Toms hardheadedness. "You will see."

**Meanwhile…**

Elesis walked through the streets of the Underworld. She was going back to a place she hadn't been in two years. She hated the thought of it but she need to. Elesis walked past her apartment complex that she stayed at and down the street. At the end of the block sat a small graveyard.

It was nothing of overall importance just a small barrel sight for those who had died. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked towards a small head stone. She hated this place more than any other. This was the place they had to bury her brother after the war. God, she hated the thought of him being dead. However, that thought was the only thing that kept her going. He was her best friend and most important adviser.

She remembered the day like it was nothing. Her brother had been called into service that morning. He left around 6 and headed to the main barracks of kingdom. Their he would be given a sword and basic combat training.

Her brother was later shipped out to the Butterfly kingdom with rest of his platoon. He was assigned to the main front of the battle. He would serve alongside the new general. Most would have been glad to be beside the general however, she hated the idea of him being assigned to someone so inexperienced.

Her brother had fought valiantly against the Carmarian soldiers and helped to protect the city. However, all had turned against them when the general was killed. Most of the men had lost hope and couldn't thing what to do without the leadership. All hope died when the princess was killed. No one could fathom what to do. They had just lost the two best worry's/protectors of the kingdom. They were gone in seconds.

Most of the men were taken as prisoners and those who fought were killed in mere seconds. Elesis brother would surrender and be taken to the dungeon. In the dungeon hundreds of demons would be killed due to their (imperfections) Her brother was the first to be killed.

Elesis couldn't take it, the memory consumed her as she grimaced. One filled her mind she remembered a messenger handing her a letter. Tears fell as she came back to the real world. 'Why him!' she thought. `why couldn't that general stay dead? Why did he get a second chance!' The World around her disappeared once more as she fell to the ground. She was in a state of dismay and would stay like that for hours…

**Authors Notes…**

**Well here is another chapter, I wonder what Dave has planned.**

**Xzbro - villain, definitely still a villain…**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Good, hope you don't mind a few of the libertys I've taken. I figured Elesis need a more recent reason to hate both kingdoms so I figured rather than her brother be convicted of treason, he was killed in the battle for mewni. Also her brother is half demon she is full Mewman…**

**Starco4everr - Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Days passed as Marco trained for whatever resemblance of a dual Dave had planned. Marco figured Dave would try something funny so he wanted to be prepared for any possible contingency.

Marco had trained for days and it was paying off. He had improved his skills to the point where they were comparable to what he was capable of during the war. However, he still couldn't use his magic to its full ability. The poison still had an effect on him.

Star walked into the room as Marco was finishing another train session. "Marco what are you doing?" Marco sighed and began to change his shirt. "Nothing… Just getting ready for my dual." Star raised an eyebrow at Marco. "What dual?"

"The duel against Dave." Star let out an angry huff. "What do you mean dual you're still not healed from your encounter." Marco rolled his eyes. "I have to Star, I need to do this." Marco had a plan tone in his voice.

"Fine." Marco nodded and walked out the training arena. Marco wished he wasn't hurt and that he could fight as well as he did during the war but even then he probably wasn't enough for Dave.

Marco had dedicated some time after his training to studying. Marco had asked for three different books on different subjects. They all pertain to the duel/fight. One was about demons and their weakness. The others were about warlocks and the Underworld.

**Meanwhile…**

Tom passed around his room trying to figure out what his father was planning. Dave always had something going on no matter how small. Tom sighed as he looked at a picture of him and Marco. 'What does he have in store for you.' Tom had a small frown plastered on his face.

Dave however seemed to be as happy as ever. However, no one would notice do to his strait face at all times. Dave seemed to excited for the dual and even more happy to have a fight against Marco.

Days passed and the number of attendees sore into the thousands. Everyone in all of the kingdom would be watching the competition. While many wanted to see either Dave or Marco hurt or even killed, others just wanted to watch a good fight.

After a week of waiting Dave and Marco were brought to the arena. Star and her parents were given special seats and Wrathmelior had her usual seat in the stand. However Tom was nowhere to be found.

**In the staging area.**

Marco waited in a room no bigger than a closet. No one was their to help him, he didn't care but it was annoying and weird. Marco wore something a bit different from his usual outfit. Marco wore a black military uniform jacket that displayed his medals of honor that he received earlier in the week, he also wore the butterfly family crest and the Mewman symbol/emblem. Marcos jeans were black in color and he also wore his usual knee high boots. However, his sword was not by his side. Marco had to leave it due to him only being able to use swords provided by the arena.

Dave waited in his room, which was much bigger and fancier than anything Marco had. Dave had called Tom to the room for one last discussion before the dual. "Father what did you call me here for?" Tom had an angered tone in his voice.

"What do you think my boy… I'm giving you a chance to make a name for yourself." Tom eyes widened. "You will be fighting prince Marco for the hand of Star Butterfly. (SURPRISE!) That is right Tommy boy you might actually have a chance to redeem yourself." Toms eyes shone red. "Marco is engaged! What the hell are you doing?" Dave smiled at his son.

"Part of an agreement of a duel in the underworld is that you get what is of value to the challenger. Marco was the challenger and I simply gave him the game. So… The stupid princess is yours to take." Dave sly smile appear once again.

"Now Tommy boy, let's get you dressed." Servants appeared out of nowhere and began to get Tom changed. Tom wore a velvet red jacket with different pins on it. They were mainly underworld medals and crest. His pants were a dark bluish black and he wore a pair of boots.

Both Tom and Marco were about to have the biggest fight of their lives and neither of them had really agreed to the outcomes that could follow.

**Authors Notes…**

**Another chapter is done! Welp that was a surprise with tom and all. But I wanted to pay respect to the original and I figured this made sense. Also there hopefully will be two chapters release tomorrow. One for separate and another for years past however, years past is get a reboot due to my dislike of the first chapter. (****ーー****;)**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - well I hope it's okay, if there is anything you want to change just tell me. (Not everything can be but, I can try.)**

**Starco4everr - Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two opponents stood at opposite sides of a large arena, neither knew how it would end. However, both knew it would be life changing. The announcer taped on a microphone and the audience attention was gathered.

"Welcome one and all to this glorious day! Today we have a duel against two of the most important suitors in Mewni!" The crowd began a loud cheer. "In the right corner, we have everyone's favorite General, Knight and the princesses choose! Sir Marco Diaz!"

A large gate began to open and Marco stepped out clad in his armor. Marco stood in the center and waited for his challenger. "Now in the left corner… A demon of the underworld, someone who deserves no introduction, Prince Tom crown prince!" Marco eyes filled with anger and worry as Tom stepped out in the arena.

"Marco I'm sorry." He didn't respond, there was no reason to. "The loser of this match will be put to death!" The announcer yelled so everyone could hear. 'Wonderful.' Marco at this point didn't care.

The two walked over to separate stands and grabbed swords off a rack. Tom chose a rapier and Marco chose something similar to his broadsword. Both would have to use their skills to their best.

Marco and Tom walked back to the center and nodded to each other. "Let the battle commence!" The audience roared and the two began. Tom charged at Marco thrusting his sword forward towards his abdomen. Marco dodged by rolling out of the way.

Marco got up quickly and slashed his blade towards tom. Fire arched from the sword, sending projectiles towards the demon prince. "Really!" Tom began to get enraged. He began to fire off balls of magma towards Marco. Marco quickly summoned his shield, stopping the flame in it tracks.

Marco jumped forward and sparks flew as the two mens swords clashed against one another. "Come on Tom is that all you've got!" Toms eyes filled with more rage. He began to slash quickly at Marco, sending him back. A few of the gabs hit home. Marco began to bleed from his torso. "Ow!" he yelled as he backed away.

Marcos own eyes filled with rage. The years he spent in the nether zone and the desperation he felt after losing Star began to bubble up. Marco wasn't going to lose Star again. Marcos hands filled with energy. Glowing a dark red that would blind anyone that looked at them. Marco released the energy towards tom.

The balls of energy hit tom directly in the torso causing him to stammer. "What was that!" Marco smiled as he looked at his friend. "Nothing." Tom was still dizzy from the blast. Marco ran up to Tom and cut the demon's hand.

However, Tom was still able to fight. A rapier only really need one hand. Tom smiled as anger and regret filled him. "I tried to be happy for you. This didn't have to end like this. But you took Starship from me and now I'm taking her back!" Tom fired a balls of fire towards Marco. The shot landed directly in his chest. Dust flew through the air.

Marco gasped for breath but he couldn't breath. Marco began to fill with pain and anguish. The crowd yelled in horror as they looked at him. Stars yell could be heard above all else. "Marco!" He looked down to his chest to a hole as wide as a basketball. Marco plummeted to ground unable to stand. The world grew dark and he could see nothing.

**Authors Notes**

**I did it again. XD Welp he's probably dead you know…**

**Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. There was a lot that happened. First off well I got stung by a bee and couldn't use my right hand. My thumb is still kind of num so yea. Next it was my mothers birthday so I was busy being we her and lastly me and a group of about 50 hung out while we watched as one of the last things we had of our childhood died. (Gonna miss that site. ;(**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yup, this is not as long as a fight but I figured I had a lot to get to and I've only got about 11 days to do it,**

**Xzbro - it's a start to a lot more maybe.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Star ran from her seat. She jumped down into the arena and down towards Marco. Tom had thrown his hands in the air as the crowd cheered. "I won!" He yelled to crowd. Star had tears falling from her eyes as she ran across the arena.

Tom continued to shout as the crowd praised him. However a hand moved reaching for a sword. The sword caught fire as the crowd gasped. The sword was thrown through the air landing directly in the center of Toms chest. Tom turned around to see Marco with a cocky smile on his face. "A key to beating a demon is his heart." Tom's eyes widened as he looked down.

Marco had struck him directly in the heart. Toms legs gave way and he fell to the ground. The crowd gasped once more as the demon lay unmoving. Marco was the next to fall. That was the last of his strength. Marcos eyes closed once again and the body fell back to the ground.

Star ran up to Marco shaking him, trying to get him to move. "Marco please stay with me!" She yelled, Marco didn't move. Star pulled his chest to her ear or what was left. There was nothing, no beat, no sound. "Marco!" Stars tears fell from her eyes like a river.

Her adviser, knight, best friend, prince, general, and fiance died in her arms. "Please not now, not ever!" Yet he was gone his eyes were closed and even his cheek marks had dimmed more than ever now.

The door to the arena opened and a tall woman stepped out. She wore a military uniform similar to a underworld guard / general yet it was different in many ways. The uniform was void of underworld crest and designs and it didn't have any Underworld medals.

The woman herself was rather tall and thin. She had a large smile on her face and a broadsword on her hip. "Well… Well… Well if it isn't the princess of Mewni. Aww… Are you grieving over the death of your best friends."

Star wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who are you?" The girl smiled. "Someone you should fear princess. Considering I nearly killed your general and I fully intend on doing the same to you." Stars eyes widened as she looked at the girl over.

"Elesis!" She smiled at the princess once more. "In the flesh and blood." Stars eyes now filled with fire. "You piece of…" Elesis let go a ball of fire towards the princess cutting her off mid sentence. "Come on princess lets go."

The arena began to shake and the gates of the arena opened. Every side was now open for whatever came in. A thousand men came through the now open gates. Star wouldn't be able to take them, she knew that but what else could she do.

"Everyone Get Out!" She yelled and very quickly all of the audience packed up and ran out. However, Moon and most of Marcos royal guard stay behind. The group jumped down to Stars side and stood back to back. "Thanks guys." The group nodded.

Elesis once again began to fire off balls of fire towards the group. Star summoned a shield that protected everyone from the fire. Once Elesis was finished her men charged creating a large pile. Energy flowed through Star, her desperation and despair filled her power. The Men flew off the group landing far away from them.

The royal guard charged into the fight. Each fend off ten men of equal size. Star and Moon had transformed into their butterfly forms and were raining down balls of energy towards the army.

Elesis face turned from one of happiness to one of anger. She began to focus fire on the butterflies. This left her men defenseless against the queen's wrath. Star began to focus on Elesis while Moon fired on the army.

Each had drawn the attention they need. Soon most of the army had been subdued. However Elesis had grown angrier. She let out a blast of energy towards Star that landed directly on her shoulder. The blast had torn her wing and she fell to the ground. "Not so high and mighty now princess." Star shook her head. "That's what you think…"

"Thermonuclear Butterfly Blast!" Elesis was hit with a large blast of orange light. She screamed in pain. However, when the blast ended, she was fine. She had minor bruising but nothing overly painful.

"What's wrong princess? Your energy fading or something." Elesis smiled as the princess face filled with worry. "What did you do!" Elesis only laugh at the princess. "You thought your magic sanctuary was hidden?" Star eyes widen with fear. "No…" Elesis let out an evil laugh. "Ooo… yes princess."

Elesis charged a ball of energy in her hands as Star looked on. There was nothing she could do. Her energy was gone, she couldn't fight anymore. Elesis release the energy and it hurled towards Star.

A knight jumped in front of the ball of energy. She took the entire force of the blast. "Higgs!" Star yelled as the knight slumped over onto the ground. "Ooo… look at that she risked her life for you." Elesis smiled and charged one more blast at Star. The energy building in her like never before…

**Authors Notes…**

**Told you I had plans for Tom! Mwahaha and yes… yes a key to a demon is their heart.**

**Reviews are welcome and give the story a follow or a favorite! This was a fun chapter to write! ;D**

**Xzbro - yea Marco dies a lot.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - he'll be gone for a while… Higgs however, I don't know**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Star was now more than scared for her life, she worried that Elesis would take everything. To some degree she was right. The energy continued to build in her hands growing a hot red. "Come on princess, this is what you deserve. To bad I couldn't see the death of that peasant." Elesis smiled at the thought of Marcos chest being blown apart. "That would have been wonderful."

Her eyes turned red as the power grew. She began to lose track of everything, unable to think. However, something stopped Elesis dead in her tracks...

A hand gripped her shoulder. "What the! You think you can…" "Pow!" Elesis was sent flying across the stadium. She crashed against a wall. She fell from the indentation in the wall or what was left of it.

The person who punched that bitch had a face of pure anger on them. His hands seared with rage and his eyes lit with anger. "Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast!" A stream of red flew from the man's hand. Elesis screamed in agony as part of her flesh melted from her bones.

Star had closed her eyes when Elesis had begun charging energy. Now she finally opened them. Their before her stood the one thing she thought she would ever have again. Her Knight, Her General, and the one she loved with everything in her being, Her Marco.

He had been healed somehow. The hole was gone and he looked worse for wear. "Marco!" Star jumped up, feeling happiness and power run through her veins

Elesis stood from the ground. Most of her was gone and what was left was charred black. However, her power still coursed through her. It was more than likely what was keeping her alive. She didn't speak, she had lost that ability along with many others when she had let power take hold of her.

Marco smiled as the girl began to charge another attack. His body began to change and red enveloped him. Marco once again stood over 10 feet tall. His armor had returned. His power had come back at full strength. "Come on bitch!" Elesis charged at Marco firing off spell after spell. Each landed front and center, however, none of them did any damage. Marco stood unmoving, looking at her weakened state of being. Finally it was time to end it.

Marco pulled his sword from his sheath and it transformed to meet his armor size. The sword began to spark and embers fell blade. Elesis still fired shot after shot trying to stop the one person she hated most.

Marco began to deflect the shots as he moved closer. Each balls of energy became weaker than the last until Elesis finally ran out of energy. It was time for her to meet her match. Marco brought his sword to her face. Her chin resting on the blade. "You don't deserve to live. Your brother would be ashamed." With that Elesis met her end.

Marco's form dissipated and he returned back to normal. His eyes still had a bit of fire in them but it didn't matter. Marco walked over to Star as she sat on her knees unable to move. She had no energy left. "Marco…" He smiled at her with all his might.

"Yes mi princesa?" Star began to cry, not tears of sadness but tears of joy. "I… I was worried about you… I thought I lost you again." Marco knelt down and pulled her face up to look at his. "Never…" Marco pulled Star into a passionate kiss and her worries faded.

The two were interrupted by the sounds of lone footsteps. The two pulled away from each other to be met by the one Marco hated the most. "Dave!" Marco stood up quickly. He grabbed the warlock by the collar and held him off the ground. "This is all your fault!" The king laughed. "On the contrary my boy. This is all on you." That was it, Marco had a short fuse in the first place due to his ptsd but Dave had just cut it down to a centimeter.

Marco pulled his sword from his sheath. "Now I've waited a long time for this and I don't think anyone would object…" Dave laugh at Marco for some unknown reason. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO IT." He was right Marco didn't but he knew someone who might. "Your right, but I'll just let you suffer by letting you know that you put your son to death." Marco dropped Dave and walked over to Higgs who laid on the ground. Marco pulled the knight to his ear.

There was no pulse, she was gone. She gave her life to save her princess. Tears began to form in his eyes. His rival turned friend died giving all.

"Why… Why?" A small chuckle left Higgs. Marco's eyes widened as she chuckled. "She's alive!" Marco hands began to glow a pinkish red. "Pinpoint healing!" He began to trace Higgies wounded torso. It wouldn't save her but it would allow her to live a little longer. Once it was done Marco pulled out his sword and cut a portal.

Marco walked through with Higgs in his arms and placed her in the hands of a doctor. After that he walked back through and began to look over the damage. Most of Elesies men were dead and those who were alive deserve to be dead. The few soldiers who had fought with Star had major injuries but would survive. Moon was doing okay as well but she was done for. Much like Star all her powers were gone for the time being.

Marco walked over and picked Star up bridal style. "What are you doing?" Marco smiled and walked her back through the portal. Once again he placed her in the care of the medical staff. He did this with everyone who had fought against Elesis. Moon was the last person, refusing to be helped until everyone else had been.

"Moon it's your turn now." Moon nodded and allowed Marco to pick her up. "Thanks Marco." He nodded to Moon and brought her through the portal. She was also placed in the hands of the medical staff.

Marco let out a tired sigh and walked into Stars room. She had been hooked up to several different machines. However, she was fine and looked to be very tired. Marco pulled up a chair next to her and stayed by her side. He would do so for as long as she needed…

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp I hope this was good enough for you guys. I definitely tried to give Elesis a bit more power than Void because… reasons. ;D But yea also Marco has died like five times now unless my math is wrong… probably is. **

**Okay so their was… the knights in chapter 11, there was Void in 14… Then there was Elesis in chapter 10 and then chapter 14 with tom and then again in chapter 15 where he passed out. Thats technical four but I think i'm forgetting one. Also I maybe thinking of Star or Void IDK. I've killed Marco way to many times and I might not even be… WHAT NOTHING TO SEE HERE…**

**I was going to do another chapter were Marco was dead but I figured you guys didn't want to see it. This is mainly because it would have involved the magic dimension and more charter deaths.**

**Starco4everr - haha… yea I do this a lot. ;D**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Yup Marcos dead for a while but not to long. XD**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Star had been asleep for hours now. She nor any of the other survivors had awoken yet and probably won't for a long time. Marco walked back and forth across the room looking over her. 'Why did it end like this?' He was still worried for her.

However, Marco had calmed down now that he was sure she would be okay. 'I need to do something.' Marco walked out of the room and down the halls of the butterfly castle. He walked into the library. The library was massive, bookshelves miles high and multiple rows. Each had information of something different. However, Marco was only looking for one piece of information. It was something Ford had asked him to find my months ago.

Now seemed like a good time to do so. Marco walked over to one of the shelves and pulled a Mewman history book off the shelf. He flipped through until he found what he was looking for. Comets chapter of all things. "Now why did Ford want me to look through this?" He continued to flip through.

Nothing of importance seemed to be in it. How to bake, her life, and things of that nature. However, the finale page was very interesting. It was the last chapter before Moons. " Moon the undaunted, Daughter of Comet, heir to throne born of royal status however, royal blood unknown." Marco raised an eyebrow at this.

'Royal blood unknown?' He continued to read. "Moons father is unknown and will never be known. Many think it is a royal member of the Ramsey tree, however, identify forever unknown." Marco was still confused. "Why does Ford need this information?'

However, he wouldn't get to know that reason in the first place, there was no way of getting back to earth at least to his knowledge. Marco pulled a piece of paper from pocket, it was blank. "Why did Ford give me this?" Marco looked over the paper trying to figure out what it could be.

Red light began to shine through the dome of the library. 'The Blood Moon?" Marco looked back down at the papers in his hand. A chart / portal like drawing had appeared. 'What the?' Ford always had something to hide.

Marco read the inscriptions on the paper. The writing was once again in low Mewman. "Portal to other dimensions. Do not open, do not use. I have destroyed my creation and it must never be done again." Marco began to think. 'It's worth it, I don't care.'

Marco picked up the book he was reading and put the piece of paper back into his pocket. 'It's time we go back home…' Marco walked out of the library and back down the halls of the castle. Servants ran around as usual and knights lined the halls.

After a few minutes Marco was back in the hospital wing, looking over Star. She began to stir, her eyes opened slowly. Marco stood by the side of the bed smiling down at her. "What's going on Marco?" He smiled at her confusion. "Nothing just get some rest Star." She shook her head. "No, what's going on?" Marco sighed a bit.

"Nothing all that important but do you remember what happened." Star thought for a second and nodded. "Wait Marco, why aren't you in bed." He smiled once again at her worried face. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you."

Star smiled at Marco and grabbed him by the hand. Before he knew it he was in bed with her. "Your staying here. And your not leaving." Marco let out a small laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it." The two stay in bed resting for what was about to come next. While it may not be a threat to their lives. it will be an experience of great proportions.

**Authors Notes…**

**For anyone wondering, I go back to school on the 12 so yea. This was not a very long chapter because the others probably will be. Also for anyone wondering tom is dead that's it nothing else to say…**

**Starco4everr - ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Sounds like Ambers problem to me. I will probably start a new fic when I go back to school that releases over the weekend.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few days had passed since the battle in the underworld and many had recovered. Star still felt weak and had a hard time moving around. Yet she was on the road to recovery. Marco on the other hand was doing good. However, he definitely did not feel well. He had been thinking about a lot after the battle in the underworld.

He was now focused on getting back to earth. He couldn't believe it but he actually missed the place. After years of being considered crazy and years of torment, he wanted to see his parents and everyone he cared about.

Marco entrusted Mewnies most notable scientist to work on the project. He planned on reconstructing the portal that Ford had designed. Lucky for him most of the information was easy to understand, even without the technology.

Marco spent his time with Star during the day and tried to get back to earth during the nights. However, Star had noticed his absence in bed and was worried about him.

Marco and Star sat in their living room, Star was relaxing on the couch and Marco was looking over a book.

"Hey Marco?" Marco looked up from his book. "Yes." Star pulled his hands into her lap. "Can I ask you something?" Marco nodded. "Um… Why have you been disappearing?" Marco let out a small sigh. "I've been working on something?" Star gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to find a way back to earth." Stars eyes widened at the new information. "Any luck." Marco nodded his head and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's a portal design, I am hoping I can shrink it down and use its energy to open portals to earth." Star looked over the designs again.

"Why do you want to go to earth." Marco looked up at the ceiling. "I worry about my parents and our friends." Star let out a sigh before resting her head against his shoulder. Marco laid back on the cough and the two began to talk about things they wish they could do on earth.

Marco had tried to cut open a portal to earth earlier in the week and it failed so it was obvious that more energy was needed. Days passed by faster than anyone could imagine and after days of work the portal had finally been recreated and shrunk down.

The lead scientist had called Marco and Star to the lab and was beginning to prep on what was to come. "Okay prince, Marco may I see your sword." Marco pulled the sword from his sheath and handed it to the scientist.

He brought the sword over to a table and connected to wires to each end of the blade. The scientist began to speak in a hushed voice and the sword began to glow a bluish tint. "What's going on." The lab began to shake and the portal machine began to glow. Sounds of screams sounded throughout the room.

The sword continued to glow before a white light spread throughout, blinding everyone. After a few seconds their vision returned and Marco found the blade lying on the ground. "Do you think it will work?" The scientist nodded.

"Star we need to do something first before we even use it." Star nodded and the two left the lab. They were back in the castle and more importantly back in throne room. Moon was back to her usual self and River was just as hearty as always.

"Marco my boy, what do you need." Marco and Star stood in the middle of the throne room. "I wanted to ask if me and Star could go to earth?" The king and queen turned to each other and nodded. "Yes… However, we worry you may not return." Marco sigh and look over to Star. "We may not but trust me when I say I know some of the best scientists and they should be able to get us back even if we are stuck on earth." Moon let out a tired sigh as she looked down upon the two teens. "Star there's something I need to tell you. You may not like it but it must be said." Star began to hide behind Marcos shoulder. "What is it…" Moon smiled at her daughter.

"Due to our last confrontation in the underworld I have realized I'm no longer fit to run the kingdom. I feel sore and tired, the fight took a lot out of me." Star had a few tears falling from her eyes, she hated to see her mother sad. "Star I want you to be the next Queen and I want you back here on Mewni with in the next days okay?"Star nodded and the two left the throne room.

Marco and Star walked back into their room and began to pick up a few necessities. Nothing overly big, just some clothes and other things of that nature. "Marco why are we packing so light?" Marco smiled back at Star. "Well first off, you should be able to use magic on earth, secondly we're going to Gravity Falls first so I only have a bike to get back on, and thirdly we don't really need a lot." Star nodded to Marco and the two let out a sigh before taking each others hands.

"You ready?" Star nodded once more. "Good." Marco pulled his scissors from his sheath and began to pull down on the air. It had required more strength than he thought and the sword fired off sparks of energy.

However, the portal did open and the two step through into somewhere they never thought they would go again…

**Authors Notes**

**Another chapter is done! So next chapter should be a bit longer and so should everything after that.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - aaaaaaaa… Nothing! Nothing at all, not trying to hide anything or get ideas for the next story. **

**Starco4everr - Thanks.**

**Also does anyone want an after cleaved fanfic? I've got a few ideas so yea.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20!

Two older teens worked away getting items stacked and customers money taken. Mabel was at the cash register taking money from the tourist and Dipper was restocking their supply of grappling hooks. 'Why do we need so many of these?' He shrugged his shoulders and got back to work.

Both of them had had a long summer of adventures and were getting ready to go back to college. However, every day the two thought about Marco and how he was doing. They had no information on it and no way of getting any either.

Once the two were done, a short blonde woman walked into the store. She wore a dark green dress with a narwhal on it. She also had devil horns on top of her head. "Hello." Mabel let out. "Hi… Is this the mystery shack?" The two teens nodded already knowing she is an out of towner. "Um… Do you know who owns the bike outside?" The girl pointed to the Harley with a beautiful pinstripe job on it. "Yes I do actually." Dipper pulled the keys from his pocket. He always had them on him. "Would you be interested in selling it?" Dipper shook his head. "Not mine to sell."

"Would you consider selling it anyway, my fiance really likes the bike." Of course she wanted to buy the bike and of course the person who was interest had sent it a pretty face. Nothing new, but Dipper would never sell the bike. "No I'm afraid not."

The girl saddened a bit. "What if I offered you 5 times what you paid for it?" Dipper shook his head again. He couldn't do that to Marco. "How could you even know what I paid for it?" The girl gave him a small smile. "You think I wouldn't know what you paid for it, I wouldn't make an offer if I didn't." Dipper just rolled his eyes.

A few seconds later another figure walked into the gift shop. He stood at around 6,2 and had a muscular build. He wore a military jacket with many different medals along with black armored pants and knee high boots. However, the most notable things about him was the sheath on his back and the large scar coming down his right eye.

Dipper looked away from the blonde and looked at the new figure. "... Marco?" Mabel had also turned away from the blonde and towards the man, "Marco!" The two ran up to him Marco smiled as he looked at the two. "Good to see you guys!"

Dipper and Mabel began to look around. "So your back form Mewni but um… where is your Girlfriend?" Marco pointed to the blonde standing at the counter. Star had a large smile on her face before she ran over to Marco jumping into his arms. "Yup… This would be her." Marco rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

"So what happened on your adventures?" Marco smiled and so did Star. "Go get Stan and Ford." Dipper nodded and ran over to the living room and then down to the basement to find Ford.

After a few minutes, all of them had gathered in the kitchen. "So what happened." All four of them asked in unison. It scared Marco more than he would have thought. "Now I know what everyone else thinks when we do that." Star laughed but the other just gave the two a confused look.

(**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR A RETELLING OF ALL THE EVENTS THAN SKIP THIS HOWEVER, IT'S A BIT OF PERSONAL HEADCANON FOR ME TO SEE THESE 6 CHARACTERS REACTIONS TO THE STORY, ALSO SOOS AND WENDY ARE HERE TO.**

" Well I guess I will start from the beginning. When I stepped out of that portal, I wasn't sent to Mewni, I was sent to the never zone. I spent over a year trying to get out of the inflicted forest. And before anyone asks time works differently there. I'm like, what 32-33 there. After I got out of the inflicted forest I was able to find an old friend. Hekapoo, the forger of dimensional scissors." Ford nodded taking in all of the information along with Dipper, the others seemed a bit confused.

"She was able to recharge my sword and I was able to go to Mewni. However, I ended up in the forest of certain death. I wondered about the forest for a few hours trying to get out. I eventually came across the one thing I thought I would never see again. I had found Void and his cambrian soldiers. I still don't understand how he is alive and I honestly never want to know, and I hope he never is again." Marco let out a sigh and Ford had a small frown on his face, he two had had a bad experience with carmarian soldiers.

"I ended up finding a group of royal guards. We planned an attack on the camp in the early morning. When the time came we split into three groups and snuck into the camp. However, we didn't surprise Void and we ended up fighting tooth and nail. However, I regained my powers during the fight and I was able to vanquish Void. I helped my knights get back to camp and then I left to go to Mewni." Mabel was getting excited about what was to come next and Stan looked like he was on the edge of his seat for a while. (HE LOVES A GOOD FIGHT.)

"I eventually made it too Mewni and the castle. I was bleeding heavily but I was alive. Many didn't recognize me and I had to fight once again to see her." Marco pulled Stars hands into his.

"I ended up coming in at the right time. Star was getting ready to kill Dave." Marco turned to Star. "I should have let you." Star nodded to him. "I ended up hitting Dave with my magic and he was shot up against a wall. Star actually didn't realize this until she looked away." Star leaned onto him. "I had finally made it back to her after years but our journey doesn't end there."

"A few days after my return someone tried to kill me. I was able to knock her out and she was sent to the dungeon. The next day I went down their for questioning. I had walked into the room and had a small conversation with the women. She turned on me and pulled a push dagger on me." The 6 gasped in surprise. "The blade was coated in some type of poison. I was cut off from the magic dimension and and… I barely made it out alive. I ended up throwing her off me and locked the door behind me. However, once I was out of the cell I couldn't move or walk. I sat there for 30 minutes until a guard came around and ran me to the hospital wing.'" Marco stopped for a second he had tears falling from his eyes.'Stupid ptsd!'

Marco let out a sigh and continued. "Once I was somewhat healed I returned to the dungeon and put truth chain around the woman's neck. I learned that Dave was the one who hired her. I went to the underworld and questioned Dave, he challenged me to a dual." Stan let out a loud yell. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Marco laughed a little and then continued. "I accepted and after a few days to prepare we were set, however, during that time somehow Elesis, had escaped. When the day finally came and I was in the arena Dave had pulled a switcheroo on me. Stars ex boyfriend and good friend of ours was the one I had to fight. And I had to win, it didn't matter how, I had to." Marco turned to Star. "I was fighting not only for my life but for her choice." Star leaned against Marco.

"Me and tom fought with everything we had, however, he beat me… He shot a hole through my chest as big as a basketball." The entire crowd gasped. "HOW,WHAT! WHY ARE ALIVE!" Soos had yelled this of course. "Also if this doesn't align with my fanfic I'm will be very unhappy."

"Tom had begun to cheer about his victory however, I wasn't dead, not yet at least. With everything I had, I fired one last shot. It landed directly in demon's heart. The one weakness of a demon. However, what happened next I don't know unfortunately. I was in the magic dimension with Glossaryck. Star you will have to explain this." Star nodded while the others sat in shock.

"Well once you had died. I nearly died as well. You were gone in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do. Elesis attack us with an army I don't know how she got it but she did. We fought with everything we had. Me and my mom in the air and the knights on ground. 1,000 against 10." Star let out another sigh.

"Elesis nearly killed me, she had me cornered and I couldn't fight, everything I had was gone. Magic didn't work, nothing did. She would just shrug it off." Star turned back to Marco and he nodded.

"However, Elesis never noticed the person standing behind her. I had come back and was charging something she could never escape. I let go of everything I had and she melted from existence. And I hope to never see her again." The group before them looked shocked and the most shocked out of all of them was Ford. The man who had seen or heard everything was very, very surprised.

**(Back to plot development!)**

"However, what I ask next is something I think me, Star, and Ford need to talk about." Ford looked a bit confused but the rest got up and left. Marco pulled out a book and flipped through it until he landed on Comets finale page.

Fords face freezes as he reads the page. "Ummm..." Star turns to him. "Do you know who it is?" Ford is finally able to speak after a few moments. "It's me... Me and Comet were extremely close but could never marry. She sent me back here to continue my work. It was the biggest favor I could have ever asked for." Star pulls Ford into a hug. "I'm glad I finally know who my Grandfather is." Ford pats her on the back. "And I'm glad to see you."

The three of them walked back out into the main area and talk for a few hours. Each having one crazy story after the other. However, Marco and Stars time was limited and had to be used wisely.

After a few hours with the pines family the two said their goodbyes. "By guys, we will visit as much as possible even though we are the future rulers of a kingdom!" Marco took Stars hand and lead her out to the parking lot. He had asked Dipper for his keys while they waited for everyone to come into the kitchen earlier.

"So what are we taking?" Star asked as she looked over the parking lot?" Marco pointed to his bike. "I never thought you would…" "I spent 17 years in a dimension that tries to kill me. Star I ride a dragon cycle, this is just another thing I enjoy." She nodded understanding why he does it.

Marco jumped on the starter and the bike fired to life. It was going to be a long ride but with Star it would a little weird, a little wild. The two hoped to make it back by the end of the week, today being friday of course. The next few days would be hard on both of them but they had a lot to look forward to. Especially with what Marco was planning in the future. However, he wanted to be sure and he wanted Star to have her choice once again. (Probably not what your thinking, That's for a later date.)

**Authors Notes…**

**Does anyone want an after cleaved fanfic? I've got a few ideas so yea.**

**Well, half of this chapter is just head cannon but whatever. I enjoyed it and now we get to see Marcos parents reaction along with some of his friends!**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Nothing to see here just move along! ;D**

**Starco4everr - thanks as always!**

**saturn - Yea it's like Starfall with a lot of changes. Also yes you can thank FREFERNA2008 for all the death in this fanfic. He's the one who always wants to make everyone cry so yea. Also "Way worse!" I take offence that, not really it's not as good as Starfall and I accept it. And finally thank you for the support!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21!

Star and Marco had made good time after leaving gravity falls. They had made it all the way from Oregon to Echo creek in a matter of days and were getting ready to pull up into the driveway of Marcos parents house.

While Marco really did want to see his parents, he also worried about what they might think of him. However, he had to see them and make sure they were okay.

**Meanwhile.**

Mr. and Mrs Diaz sat in their living room watching tv. They had worried about Marco every day since he had left and wanted him to come home desperately. However, they still remember nothing about Star and none of the items she had left had reappeared.

"Honey I'm still so worried about Marco." Angie still had a hard time believing he was gone. He dropped out of school and went to Oregon. No one knew why and when they question a family in Oregon who had his bike they got nothing worth while.

However, before Mr. Diaz could respond to the question. The sound of a motorcycle cut the two off. The bike had pulled into the driveway and shut off. The two worried parents looked at each other with hope.

Soon a knock was heard on the door and Angie went to open it. To her surprise it was someone she hadn't expected but was really surprised by how they look. "Marco?" The man nodded his head. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad!" Marco waved to his dad who was now getting up from the couch. Marco as usual wore his red military uniform top and black pants, along with his boots and his sheath. However, the most prominent features where his scar and cheek marks.

"Marco where did you go?" Marco sigh a bit. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe it." Angie waved him off. "Marco how are you." He let out a small laugh. "Depends on your version of good… However, I am fine." Both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz nodded their heads.

"Well I want you to meet someone one." A blonde haired girl stepped out from behind Marco. She waved her hand at the two. "Marco who is?" Star pulled Marco closer to her. "This is Star… The magical princess from another dimension, my fiance, and best friend." Mr. and Mrs. Diaz eyes began to water as they looked at the two. And like a light switch all the memories came flooding back to the two.

"Hey Marcos parents." Angie ran over to Star pulling her into a hug and then Rafael ran over as well bring all four of them into a hug. "We remember!" The group began to cry. After a while, Rafael let the group breath and they went inside.

After a few hours everyone had been caught up on what was going on. Most of Marcos friends were still in town due to college and everyone had kept in contact with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz due to his disappearance. Marcos parents made dinner and after a few hours they all went to sleep.

"Star… were are we going to sleep?" Star just waved him off as she led him up stairs. "Where do you think. We still have magic you know." Star walked up to her old room and and as of course shouted. "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" Her room appeared before them and Star walked in. "Marco are you coming." He stood at the doorway. "Should we really." Star grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the room.

"Really… like serious. Marco come on, your my fiance I think they understand." The two laid down and got some much needed rest for what was to come the next day.

Star and Marco awoke early in the morning. Well Star woke up early and she awoke Marco with her. The two got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. Mrs. Diaz had made pancakes and of course Star ate hers in the first few seconds.

The two hugged Marcos parents and got on Marcos bike, they wanted go say hi to two people they hadn't seen in a very long time.

The pair pulled up in front of a small town house outside of the local college in Echo Creek. Marco walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds a surfer girl with a blue hair accent opened the door. "Marco?" She asked in a very weird yet questioning way.

He nodded his head and the girl nearly jumped into his arms. "Where did you go, why did you leave." Marco laughed a bit at the questions before pointing to the blonde behind him. "Well I went to find her and I left because of her." Jackie moved out of the way and allowed the two to enter into the townhouse.

"So who are you?" Jackie asked as she looked over the girl. "Well do you want my name or everything that comes with it?" Marco laughed a little bit, Jackie just raised an eyebrow. "How about both." Marco stopped laughing and looked at Star. "Well my name is Star Butterfly, I'm a princess from another dimension, Marcos my best friend and fiance." Star leaned over and kissed Marco on the cheek almost to say 'he's mine.'

Marco smiled at star but Jackie was still not convinced. "Magical princess?" Star pulled out her wand and summoned a small warnicorn. The little thing jumped around and then went crashing through the front door. Marco had also lit his hand with red Magic to get the point across.

Jackie's eyes began to fill with tears. "I...I remember." She pulled Star into a hug, once the two were finished a sudden realization came over her. "Janna." Jackie ran up stairs and the girl in question followed behind.

"Marco? And who is this chick?" Marco laughed a bit and star nudged him with her elbow. "Really Janna you don't remember me?" Janna studied the girl for a second and then like everyone else tears fell from her eyes. "Star!"

The group spent the next few hours talking about their adventures and other events that had happened. Janna had asked about Tom because now that Marco was taken she wanted to get the next best thing, and she was heartbroken when she found out Marco killed him. (SHE NEARLY DID THE SAME TO HIM)

However, she calmed down and once again began to catch up with each other over everything. Star and Marco were happy they had come back. However, they were also sad that they would have to leave just as soon as they came. They had a kingdom to rule and especially now that Star was going to be queen.

**Authors Notes.**

**I feel like I shot myself in the foot killing Tom but whatever. Also shining armor might get revived. Also also that doctor deserves what's coming to him. (Go read chapter 33 of starfall or whatever chapter Jackie and Janna are in. You'll understand what I mean.)**

**Probably two chapters tomorrow if I feel like it. I've got to mow grass tomorrow. That takes me about 3-4 hours. 5 acre yard. Also I've got orientation tomorrow as well during my usual writing time but I will try.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - okaayyy.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After Star and Marco left Jackie's apartment, the two decided it was probably best to close the missing person's report. Marco and Star headed back to Marcos parents house. Star went with Angie to go shopping and Marco went with Rafael to the police station.

"Hello I would like to close a missing persons report." The cop looked up from her computer. "Who might it be?" Rafael pointed to Marco over his shoulder. "Name please." Marco Ubaldo Diaz." The cop looked up from her computer again. "Why did they file a missing persons report?"

"I went missing in Oregon, but I assure you I am fine and that I did it willingly." The police officer had pulled up Marco's file and read the first two lines. "Know to have ptsd and mental problems. "Would you please come with me." Marco nodded and followed the officer.

He was locked in a room for the time being. The officer was now questioning Mr. Diaz about past problems. Another cop had been called and was now getting in touch with a mental facility. Mr. Diaz made as much sense as Marco and was lucky not to be placed in a cell as well.

Mr. Diaz called angie and with 2 rings she picked up. "What is it Honey?" Angie passed the phone to Star. "I need you to go to the mental facility downtown and bail Marco out." Star and Angie left in a hurry and with in ten minutes were at the facility. Jackie and Janna had also been called due to possible problems.

Star ran in through the front door and walked up to the front desk. "Who are you looking for ma'am?" Star was gasping for breath. "Marco Diaz!" The lady pointed down the hall and once again she burst through the doors.

"Marco's not Crazy!" The doctor looked up from Marco who he was 'testing'. "Who are you?" Star caught her breath for a second and then spoke. "Star Butterfly, Marco Fiancée." The doctor walked over to her. "How can you prove he's not impacted by dilution. He keeps talking about another dimension and you being a princess from another dimension and that you both have magical abilities."

"Well that's because it's true. I am a princess from another dimension. We do both have powers." The doctor rolled his eyes. "Sure and i'm the king of the world. I think we need to do a test on you as well." Before the doctor could grab her hand Marco eyes went red. "You really think were kidding do you? I wouldn't question the princess." Once again the doctor rolled his eyes.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" The doctor flew across the room landing directly in the center of two large oak cabinets. "OW!" Star quickly untied Marco and the two ran for the door. No one stopped them because of their fear of what happened to the doctor. Marco and Star jumped into the car with Janna and Jackie and the four of them left. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz also left in their vehicle.

**Back in the doctor's office.**

The Doctor sat at his desk, or what was left of it. He sat there with his feet on the table and a flask in his hand. Marcos documents sat on the table. "Well I guess these are no longer need." He pulled out a shredder from one of the desk cubbies. He shredded the papers and then pulled out a lighter and lit the can on fire.

After all was said and done. The doctor pulled out a cuban sagar and blew the time away. He never wanted to see those two again. Nor did he want to practice medical care again. He had another piece of paper in his hands now. 'His 1 hour notice.'

**At a Mexican Restaurant**

The group sat enjoying their food as they had always done. The group talked about everything that was going to happen and everything that had happened. Marco was still a bit on edge but figured it was better than the alternative.

The group finished and were getting ready to leave when Janna pulled Marco to the side. "Soooo…. When is the wedding?" Marco reddened a bit. "Well not for a while. I still haven't even properly proposed you know. The first time we were in an arranged marriage. The second time she said not yet or the equivalent of no. And the third time it was me or Tom so you know how that worked out." Janna nodded before giving him a sly smile.

The next few days would be interesting for Marco and Star. The next morning the two awoke early and began their trip back to Gravity Falls and Mewni.

**Authors Notes.**

**It's finally time for some major head cannon fulfillment! I've been wanting to write this next few chapters for months.**

**Starco4everr - Thanks**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - yea stupid doctor, wish GolfAlphaMike would have written that scene.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was 7:30 in the morning and Star was getting prepped for her coronation. She wore her usual blue dress that she wore to royal balls and things of that nature. She was busy doing her hair and made sure her hair was perfect.

While Star at first feared the idea of becoming Queen, she had begun to like the idea. She hoped it might bring some normalcy to here hectic life. Marco was down stairs making sure everyone was set to move all the decorations to the arena.

After a few minutes Marco came upstairs to see Star. "Hey Mi Princesa!" Star smiled as he walked in and kissed him on his cheek. "Hey Marco." Marco smiled as he looked at Star. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour." Star nodded to him and Marco walked out the door. Leaving Star to get back to her makeup.

Marco walked into his old room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to his dresser and bent down to look underneath the dresser. Their sat a small velvet box that he had hide many, many years ago. Marco pulled it out and blew it off. "Today's the day." he opened the box and smiled. "Perfect." He shut it again and placed in his pocket. Then he headed down the stairs to the dining room.

After another hour Star made her way down stairs to see Moon, River and Marco eating their breakfast. Star sat down next to Marco and slowly ate her food. Marco smiled as he looked at her. "Good morning Princess." Star smiled back. "Good morning my prince." The two laughed a bit which caused Moon and River to laugh as well.

Once the four were finished Marco cleared his throat to get the attention of Moon and River. "River can I talk to you for a second?" River looked up from his plate. "Sure my boy!" The two sat up and walked into another room. However before they entered Marco turned to two guards. "You two block the door. Make sure the princess doesn't try anything funny." The guards nodded and stepped in front of the doors.

"What is that all about?" Moon shrugged and returned to her plate. "What is he hiding." Once again Moon shrugged. She figured Star would stop eventually.

**Inside the room.**

"River I need to ask you something." River patted Marco on the back."Go on my boy!" Marco nodded. "Would you give me your blessing to ask for Stars hand in marriage. I know were technically engaged but Moon did it to stop the royals from interfering." River thought for a second before answering.

"Of course you can. You are the only person for her and you have helped the kingdom in so many ways." Marco smiled but unfortunately he had some bad news as well. "Listen, unfortunately I will not be able to attend the coronation fully. I have a graduation to go to." Marco had been working on most of his college work during his free time. Most of the information had been jotted down in his notebook so he could still get his degree if he so chose to do so. River once again thought for a long moment. "Does Star know?" Marco shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to tell Star.

"You should really have told her." Marco nodded and the two walked towards the door. "I'm going to talk to Moon as well." The two walked out of the room to find the two guards holding Star against the wall.

"Marco what's going on!" She yelled. "Star it's nothing, I'm just working on security for the coronation." The guards let Star go and she walked back over to the table. River walked over and sat next to Moon. "Moon may I speak to you?" She nodded and walked over to Marco. Once again the two walked into a separate room.

"You two stop the princess okay." the guards nodded and walked in front of the door yet again. "Moon I've already asked River but I figured it was best to ask you as well. Will you give me your blessing to marry Star? I know you already gave permission but that was because you wanted to stop the royals from objecting." Moon smiled at Marco he had grown so much in a short time. "Marco of course you can marry Star. You honestly wouldn't be around if you couldn't and your like family to us." Marco smiled at Moon once again.

"However, I have bad news. Unfortunately I have to leave during the coronation. I have a graduation to go to and I can't be here for everything." Moon had a small frown on her face but understood. "Don't worry, it's all part of my plan."

The two walked out to find not only the guards holding Star to the wall but River as well. "Let her down." The guards and River released Star. "Are you okay." She nodded and then proceed to slap Marco on the cheek. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But I know you're hiding something." Marco placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'm not hiding anything. I just want you to be safe and I needed to talk to River and Moon in private." Star slowly nodded walked over to Moon.

"Star we need to go to the arena and Marco has to go to the barracks." The two walked away and Marco proceed to walk to the barracks. He walked through the halls of the castle and through the streets of Mewni. The streets were filled with people trying to get into the arena. People of all kinds came. Demons Mewmans, and Monsters all flocked to the kingdom.

After 15 minutes of trying to get through the crowd, Marco finally made to the barracks He walked inside and all of then men and women were already sitting waiting on him. "I see the prince is late as always." Marco looked around the room and his eyes fell on Higgs. She had healed since the battle in the underworld. Marco rolled his eyes and continued to walk over the podium. The men stood at attention as he walked up. "At ease!" He yelled once he reached the podium.

"Sorry for my tardiness but I had to deal with something." Higgs sat quietly in the back this time. "I need to inform you all that I will be absent from a portion of the coronation and that you all must be on high alert. Also I want you all to make sure your armor is as shiny as possible and that your swords are sharper than they've ever been before. Marco saluted the men, who then returned the salute.

Once the meeting was over Marco ran over to the arena. He rushed through crowds of people who all waved at him. Each wanting to greet him and ask questions. However, Marco didn't have time for that he only had time to talk to Star at the minute.

Marco ran in through the backdoor of the arena and walked into Stars room. Moon and a few servants were busy getting Star absolutely perfect for the event. Marco smiled as he looked at the princess. "Is everyone here?" He asked looking around the room. Moon nodded to him. "Yes, Your here, I'm here obviously and Hekapoo's in the room next to us. We should be all set to go." Marco nodded and walked out of the room.

He walked to the front stage and pulled back the curtain for a second. Most of the crowd had already entered and his entire royal guard sat in the front rows behind the king and a select few friends and high royals of the kingdom. Marco sighed and walked back into the room.

After a few minutes everyone had assembled and made their way towards the stage. The first to walk out was Marco he stood next to the podium. Then Hekapoo walked out and stood on the left of the podium. Moon then walked out standing between Marco and the podium. Finally Star walked out and stood at the podium.

Moon began to speak. "Today we are gathered here to recognize Star Butterfly as the next queen of Mewni." Moon paused and then spoke again. "Star do you promise to uphold the law for all, no matter grudge nor relation?" Star looked at the crowd and then back to Moon. "I do."

"Star do you promise to help your people no matter life or limb so that the people of our kingdom will always be protected?"

"I do." Star had a single tear run down her eye. Memories of all that had happened to Marco began to flash before her but she held back, she need to be strong.

"Finally Star do you promise to ensure the safety of our kingdom and promise to continue the royal bloodline."

"I do." Star smiled as she looked towards Marco.

Marco then cleared his throat and began to speak. "Star Butterfly do you promise to keep the people of your kingdom safe and ensure that me and my men will do our best to protect both the kingdom and your army."

"I do." Star looked out over the crowd and directed her attention towards the guards before her.

"Then my men shall protect you with our very lives." Marcos men got down on one knee and unsheathed their swords. They laid both ends of the blade in their hands and bowed. Marco let out a sigh. It was time for him to go. He turned to Star and kissed the top of her head before pulling out his own blade. However, he did not lay it down, he pulled the sword into the air and cut downwards. A portal formed and Marco stepped through.

He was gone and there was nothing Star could do. She just watched as he disappeared through the portal.

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp the start of some major head cannon fulfillment! I had this story written on my phone for about two months now. This would technically be my first every story so yay!**

**Starco4everr - Thanks!**

**Also I'm gonna plug my new story. Go check out A Fight Led to this.**

**Review, Follow, Favorites, are always nice!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Star watched as Marco stepped through the portal. He was gone, she didn't even know where he was going. Tears began to fall down her face. She quickly turned to Moon. "Where's… Where's he going?" Moon smiled back at Star.

Star was beginning to break down. She thought everything was fine. However, everything had just come crashing down around her. 'What did I do. Marco… he's…. He's gone.' Star once again turned to Moon. "I thought everything was fine!" Moon sighed before looking down at her daughter. "Star go to him."

Star gave Moon the most confused look she had ever had. "What… How?" Moon shook her head. "Just go." Still Star didn't move, she couldn't Finally the knights began to yell. "Just go and find him!"

Star had no way of getting to him, no scissors, nothing. Then it clicked, Star instantly turned into her butterfly form and cut a portal to who knows where.

**Meanwhile.**

A blue portal opened in the center of a row of a crowded auditorium. A tall figure stepped out and looked over the crowd. Most had turned around and were now looking at him as well. Marco sheathed his sword and let out a large sigh. Finally the dean of the college broke the silence. "For our finale graduate I would like to introduce Marco Diaz a foreign exchange student!"

Marco walked up to the center stage of the auditorium and shook hands with Dean, Mr. Smith. "And I would also like to introduce him as our finale speaker as well!" Marco once again shook hands with the dean. Marco cleared his throat for a second and began to speak.

"Many of you may not know me and have probably never even seen me but I want you all to know that education is one of the most important tools you could ever possibly have." Marco stopped to catch his breath.

"No matter where we end up in life I will assure each and everyone of you that everything is going to be alright." Marco sighed before progressing with the rest of his half baked speech. "For instance I myself will probably never uses my degree or the information I learned however, the experience has widened my perspective and has allowed me to understand so much more than I ever could…" Marco stopped mid sentence.

A portal opened and a six armed girl with wings stepped out from the portal. She had tears falling from her eyes and a face of pure sadness written all over her. Star transformed back into her normal self. She still had on her beautiful dress and still had tears flowing like a river.

Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground. Star began to run towards Marco who still stood on the stage. Marco in turn had begun to jump off the stage and was now running towards her. Finally she yelled out to him once they were only feet apart.

"Why… Why did you walk out on me. I was in the middle of my coronation and you decided to just run off and not tell me. Where were you going! I was so worried but, no you told my mom, my dad, and even your royal guard! But not your princess, your queen, your fiancee for pete sake, Marco!" The crowd just looked at the two in shock.

"Star I love you more than anything in the universe, Star our souls are bound together. I didn't tell you because Moon already decided today was the day for your coronation and you were dead set on it being today. However, I wanted to make today even more special…" Star looked at him now he was crying as well. "Your doing a bad job at it." She hissed back as she turned her back to him.

Marco spun Star around to look at him. "Star I feel your pain I know how you feel and I don't mean that as a joke." Marco pulled up his shirt to reveal his heart Mark. The crowd let out a small gasp as they looked at the star shaped mark on his chest.

"Star we are bonded together this star on my chest means that I love you more than anything, that's why I have to say this." If Star wasn't already crying she would be now. She was beginning to think the worst possible situation. "Marco what… what are you saying."

Marco dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box that he had had for years at this point. "Star Johansen Butterfly, we've been through more in the past 6 years than some people have in their entire lives. I spent 17 years earning my scissors just so I didn't disappoint you we fought and defeated toffee twice, we stopped Meteora together, I became your square, then your knight, now I'm your general, we fought and defeated Void and Elesis. However, most importantly you are my best friend and the person I love so I'm here to ask you one very important question for the third time because the times before never felt real or meaningful. Star Johansen Butterfly will you marry me and make me not only your husband but your king so long as we both shall live."

Now, Star was crying more than she ever could before. She couldn't find her voice, all she could do was look at Marco. "Star… I get it, I shouldn't have planned this behind your back. I shouldn't have ruined your coronation. I'm sorry."

"Yes… Yes an infinite amount of yeses, of course I will marry you, for real this time you big dork." Marco wrapped around Star so fast she could only hug him back.

"Um… Marco could you put me down I would like to… um put on the ring you bought me?" Marco gently placed the princess back on her own two feet. The ring was beautiful. It was gold with a pink heart shaped diamond in the center along with two smaller diamonds on the sides that represented their cheek marks. The ring also had a few words written on the bottom. 'My best friend, princess, queen, and wife." This time Star pulled Marco into a hug however, she pulled him into a passionate kiss as well.

When the two broke apart, Marco turned to the crowd. "Jackie, Janna did you get that!" Four figures stood up from the crowd. "Yea we got it!" Marco smiled and waved the four to come up on stage. "Come on guys let's go home." Marco pulled his sword from his side and cut a portal into the sky.

His friends and parents quickly found seats in the front row next to River. The crowd was a little confused but would be fine. "Shall we continue princess?" Star nodded and the two walked back to their positions. However Stars makeup was ruined at this point. Marco walked up to her and and quickly let his magic fix all of the imperfections and running of the makeup melt away.

"Now for the last thing before you become queen." Marco got down on one knee once again and removed his sword from his sheath. "I Marco Ubaldo Diaz pledge my life to you my queen and promise to protect you Star Butterfly no matter what and as your fiance I promise that my heart will never wonder and that I will always truly love you." Marco pointed to his heart with his left pinky as he said the last line. "So now my queen what should we do?"

"Well first off Marco cut the crap about my queen, your my fiance and as such you will address me as Star or any lovey dove name or even my wife. I'll take any of those but your the last person I expect to be formal with me okay?" Marco smiled at Star as he got up from his position. "Okay my world…" Star rolled her eyes at his comment. The rest of the day went by fast and their life was about to head in a very different direction.

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp one more chapter left! WOW I'm almost free. Jk, I'm probably gonna write another one sometime soon. Also well this is major head cannon fulfillment for me. I've had this written out and planned for months and months. Hope everyone enjoyed and I hope everyone will look forward to the next fanfic.**

**Go read A Fight Lead to this. Something I'm working on that is way different than anything else I've written about Starco.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 - Well Moon picked the date and Star really wanted it to be on that day so Marco kind of went with it and Made his plan around it. However, I might upload the original in the head cannon dump if people want it. It's by far not even close to good but it will give a baseline.**


	26. Chapter 25 The Big Day!

**Please go read My Knight My General My King before reading this fanfic. I know how people are and they skip to the end to see if it ends the way they want. Just trust me and go read it!**

Chapter 25!

2 weeks had passed and the townspeople were in full swing preparing for the royal wedding. Many felt that it was finally time for the new queen to finally step up and act her age so to say. Star and Marco had been separated from one another, Marco was on one side of the castle and Star was on the other.

Star and her bridesmaids were busy trying to put the final touches on her dress. Servants stood all around Star fixing her dress and making sure it was perfect. Star wore a beautiful white sleeveless dress with small crescent and hearts embroidered on the hem of the dress. The dress was made of the finest silks in all of Mewni and Star looked like her namesake. She was a bright and shining Star compared to anyone else. Her bridesmaids wore something similar to her usual teal green dress.

Marco on the other hand was already dressed in a suit similar to the one he had worn to the blood moon ball. Gold highlighted the suit along with reds and whites. Marco also had his sword fashioned to his hip. He looked like a king which was more than fitting for the occasion.

Marco didn't have a best man. That person was dead and there was no way of bringing him back. He felt that it was best to leave that position unfilled as a tribute to the person who deserved to be their next to him. Marcos father was the one who had helped him get ready. "O Mio you look wonderful, are you ready for your big day?" Marco shook his head. "Yes I'm ready for today but not what follows afterward. Dad people expect so much of us and I'm not sure either of us are ready for it." Rafael just patted Marco on the back and laughed a little at his sons worriedness.

"It will be fine, I promise you, but we must get going." Marco nodded and the two walked down the stairs of the spire where his dressing room was. The spire let out into the main halls of the castle. The two walked through noticed by every servant and guard. The servants looked on in silence and the knights saluted as their general walked passed.

After a few minutes the two finally made it to the throne room. Most of the guests had already arrived and were in position. Rafael walked with Marco and then left him to go to his seat. Angie still hadn't come down from Stars room yet. Marco stood waiting for the person he wanted more than anything in the universe.

Star was still in her room getting ready. She wanted to be perfect for Marco, and she wanted to make sure that everyone knew he was her Marco. After another 30 minutes of prep work she was ready.

The bridesmaids left Star to be by herself. Angie had also left. Star sat in her room looking at a mirror. "Is this the right thing to do…' It was all she could think about. She wanted Marco to be happy. However, she knew he was happy as long as she was there with him.

Star walked down the spire and stood to the side of the large oak doors. River smiled as he walked out a side door. "Your ready pumpkin?" Star nodded, he was happy so long as she was happy. "Good." River gave the sign to start. Pony head, Jackie and Janna enter first then followed by Mariposa who was the flower girl, then one of Stars younger cousins walked down with the two rings. Then it was finally Stars turn. Here comes the bride began to play.

The large oak doors of the throne room opened. Marcos mouth instantly hit the floor. Star look absolutely beautiful and what made him even happier was the largest smile he had ever seen firmly planted on her face. River and Star walked down the aisle until they reached the last row of chairs. River returned to his seat and Star walked up and stood across from Marco. "Hey." "Hi." They both smiled at each other.

The priest then cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today. To celebrate the marriage of two souls bound together by their love for each other. (Time skip!) "Now you may exchange your vows." The two nodded. Star spoke first. "Marco you are my life, you make my future filled with hopes not dreams because you make those dreams real. I love you more than life itself. You have done many jobs during your time with me. Marco you are my best friend, my squire, my knight, my general, my rock, and my fiance. Now I want you to be my husband and most importantly my king. Eventually you will even be the father of my… our children. If you ever doubt my love for you always look for me here." Star points to Marcos chest.

Marco smiles at Star and then begin his speech. "Star Butterfly, where do I even begin, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Star I love you more than you could ever know. I found the only person who could ever bring me back to you and I crawled my way through challenge after challenge to be with you. Star we've been through so much. We've faced ever conflict together no matter whether we knew it or not. Star you are my, Northern Star, my best friend, Mi princesa, my queen, my world and now you will be the most important thing in my life, my wife." The two smile at each other before letting out a small laugh.

The ring bearer walked up and stood before the two. Marco picked up Stars ring first. Each had was made of gold with their cheek marks carved into the others ring. Marco slid Stars ring on and then Star slid his ring on. The two once again had large smiles on their facies.

"By the power invested in me by the queen of Mewni, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now …" Before the priest could even finish. Marco had pulled Star into a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and the two finally pulled apart.

The two were now married however, their was still one final step. "Kneel before your queen." Star smiled at Marco all the while. Marco knelt down and bowed his head. "I Queen Star Butterfly-Diaz of Mewni choose my king to serve by my side so long as I live. I choose him not only as my husband, not only for myself benefit, but as my adviser and general. To lead in my absence and protect the throne of Mewni. However, he is also chosen to be my lover and by choosing he fills this role. He will be my partner for as long as we both shall live. Marco Ubaldo Butterfly-Diaz I now pronounce you king of Mewni and my chosen partner." Star pulled Marco up off the floor. It was her turn to pull him into a kiss. Once they finished they didn't waste any time. Neither had made any plans for the after party. Marco picked Star up bridal style and carried her out through the front doors of the throne room. The two had way more important duties to attend to than an after party…

That's all folks! Well… Maybe not all…

**Authors Notes.**

**Well I'm finally finished with it! Hope you guys enjoy it. This was a big undertaking considering this was my first sequel. Hope everyone has enjoyed it and a major shout out to GoldAlphaMike for the original idea.**

**Starco4everr - Thanks!**

**GimmeGoodStarcoFanFics - Thank you for the support. Wait you just said my fanfics were good. Who poisoned you! Glad you like My Knight My General My King, it was the first fanfic I ever wrote to be more than a one shot. Plus its my personal favorite. (Don't tell those who like shining armor. They would be mad. XD That fanfic was the worst to write. ;D)**

**As a final good bye I hope everyone enjoyed this and everything that came with it. Please leave a review for your thots on the story overall.**


End file.
